L'attribution
by BiBi two
Summary: Hermione mène un projet de loi révolutionnaire pour sauver la démographie sorcière en Angleterre : tous les célibataires de plus de vingt-cinq ans se verront attribuer une personne avec qui ils devront fonder un foyer. Elle est ravie de son succès, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne contre elle...
1. Chapitre 1

Crédits : L'image de couverture est une photo de l'instagram _The Press tour_ d'Emma Watson, tous les droits lui reviennent.

* * *

**Bienvenus dans cette nouvelle fanfiction ! **

**Les retours sur Familiae Secreta m'ayant fait extrêmement plaisir, j'ai eu envie de me lancer dans une nouvelle fanfic sans prétention avec Draco et Hermione. ****Pour le plaisir ^^. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**L'attribution**

**Chapitre 1**

« Es-tu dingue ?»

Ginny fut la seule à oser rompre le silence qui venait de s'abattre sur la table familiale des Weasley. Toute la famille avait le regard rivé sur Hermione qui venait de jeter un froid plus efficacement que le dessert glacé de Molly.

« Ma chérie, bredouilla la matriarche, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

— Ça fait des mois que je peaufine ce projet de loi et j'ai déjà reçu l'accord du comité d'éthique. Je ne vais pas faire demi-tour maintenant ! siffla Hermione.

— Tu crois vraiment que les gens vont accepter ça sans sourciller ?

— Ils n'auront pas le choix Ginny, il en va de la survie de notre monde ! »

La rouquine balaya cet argument d'un revers de la main.

« Survie du monde ou pas, hors de question que ta fichue loi gouverne ma vie. J'ai des projets, Hermione, ça tu t'en fiches complètement !

— Bien sûr que non, et tu le sais très bien !

— On a vu plus convaincante.

— Ce projet de loi ne s'appliquera pas à toi.

— Heureusement ! s'écria Ginny. Et mon frère ? Et la plupart de mes amis ?

— Moi aussi je suis concernée figure-toi !

— Et ça n'a pas l'air de te préoccuper le moins du monde ! Comment peux-tu jouer ainsi ton avenir à la boule de cristal ?»

Toujours aussi peu encline à reconnaître que la divination puisse avoir de près ou de loin un lien avec elle, Hermione grogna :

« C'est beaucoup plus fiable qu'une vulgaire prédiction de Trelawney ! Les plus grands scientifiques du département des Mystères s'y sont penchés !

— Quand on sait de quoi ils sont capables, on s'inquiète... », soupira Harry.

Blessée par la remarque de son ami qu'elle pensait compter parmi ses soutiens, Hermione se leva.

« L'avenir sorcier est au bord de l'implosion et la population sorcière a diminué de moitié depuis la dernière guerre. Kingsley sait très bien que cette loi ne sera pas populaire...

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, souffla Ron.

— Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! De toute façon ce projet passera, que la population soit pour ou contre.

— Tu sais que tu vas jouer ta carrière là-dessus Hermione ? demanda Percy un peu inquiet. Si tu te trompes et que la réaction populaire est beaucoup plus puissante que tu ne le crois alors il t'en coûtera ta place.

— Je suis prête à prendre le risque. »

Elle enroula une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille et déglutit avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne suis pas une politicienne, je me fiche de ce qu'on peut penser de moi. »

La tablée retenait son souffle, plus personne n'osait ajouter quoi que ce fut de peur qu'Hermione Granger n'explose de colère. Seul Harry se risqua à demander :

« Est-ce que tu connais déjà le résultat de l'affectation te concernant ?

— Bien sûr que non, ça serait de l'abus de pouvoir !

— Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Harry, tu me connais ! La formule n'affecte qu'avec la plus grande compatibilité, il n'y a pas de raison que le choix ne me convienne pas.

— Tu as déjà vu des affectations ?

— Non, c'est le département des Mystères qui s'en charge, je te l'ai dit.

— Ok, là je m'inquiète vraiment, glapit Ron.

— Je pensais que vous me soutiendriez ! s'énerva Hermione.

— On est toujours prêts à te soutenir Hermione-chérie, dit Molly, mais là tu nous en demandes beaucoup. Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas essayer de contrôler. Si les scientifiques se trompent, cette affectation pourrait rendre des centaines de jeunes gens très malheureux. »

Hermione se tut. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle savait aussi bien qu'eux qu'elle n'était pas infaillible, qu'elle pouvait se tromper. Fallait-il pour autant laisser les choses évoluer dans le mauvais sens ? Non ! Elle avait toujours été une femme d'action et il était maintenant trop tard pour faire marche-arrière. Le projet était en train d'être voté et, si tout se passait comme elle l'espérait, l'annonce serait faite le soir-même.

« Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en se levant. Si comme je l'espère le projet a été ratifié, la conférence de presse ne devrait pas tarder. »

Avant qu'elle ne lance la poudre de cheminette, Ron attrapa le poignet d'Hermione et lui demanda, inquiet :

« Si le projet est voté, quand saura-t-on ?

— Demain matin, par hibou. »

Ron essuya d'une main les gouttes de sueur froide qui perlaient sur son front. Le lendemain matin, c'était si soudain !

_**ooOOoo**_

« Ah Hermione ! On n'attendait que toi !

— Alors ?

— C'est passé de justesse. Le discours que tu m'as écrit a vraiment fait la différence !»

Hermione pâlit et chancela.

« Hermione ? s'inquiéta le ministre en la prenant par l'épaule. Ça va ?»

C'était passé ! Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, il allait falloir qu'elle affronte les conséquences de ses actes.

« Oui, oui, éluda-t-elle. Un étourdissement, rien de plus. La fatigue, s'excusa-t-elle.

— Il faut dire que tu n'as pas chômé ! Sans toi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

— Je reviens de chez les Weasley. Ils n'étaient pas très contents. Non, ils étaient même affligés. »

Les épaules de Kingsley s'affaissèrent.

« Ce n'est pas une mesure populaire, nous nous en doutions depuis le début. Surtout qu'il faudra des années avant d'en voir vraiment les bénéfices.

— Les prochaines semaines risquent d'être compliquées pour toi.

— Pour toi aussi ! Ne te leurre pas Hermione, tu auras aussi ta pars de retour de bâtons.

— Les enveloppes sont-elles prêtes ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Le département des Mystères est en train de faire les attributions, elles partiront à la première heure.

— Bien. Allons-y alors ?»

Tous les deux se jetèrent dans la fosse aux photographes. Les bruits des plumes ensorcelées crissant sur les parchemins des journalistes couvraient presque les bavardages. Kingsley monta sur la scène et commença son discours.

_**ooOOoo**_

L'eau chaude coulait presque depuis une demi-heure sur son visage. Hermione avait beau avoir à peine dormi de la nuit, elle avait un mal fou à se réveiller complètement. L'estomac noué, elle se refusait à sortir de la douche. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ? Kingsley avait dit que les enveloppes seraient envoyées ce matin et maintenant qu'elle y était, le courage lui faisait faux bon.

Depuis des mois elle avait œuvré pour que le projet arrive à son terme, y passant plus d'heures qu'il était humainement possible de supporter.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que le problème de démographie sorcière en Angleterre menait leur monde à la ruine. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps non plus pour comprendre qu'il allait falloir repeupler. Mais comment ? Elle avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas. Jusqu'à ce que Molly fasse remarquer au milieu d'un repas dominical que « les jeunes de nos jours prennent leur temps pour s'engager !». S'engager ! Voilà ce qui faisait défaut à la société ! Il lui manquait cruellement de jeunes couples prêts à fonder une famille !

A peine le bœuf-carottes terminé, qu'elle avait filé au Ministère. Elle avait fouillé les archives et harcelé les statisticiens : Molly avait raison ! La plupart des jeunes gens de son âge étaient célibataires ou tranquillement installés dans leur relation de couple sans projet de mariage. Elle n'avait alors eu qu'à soudoyé les scientifiques pour finalement construire une véritable bombe sociétale : à partir de ce jour, tous les jeunes gens de plus de vingt-cinq qui n'étaient pas mariés ou fiancés, se verraient attribués une personne avec qui ils devraient construire un foyer.

Le plan était parfait, la démographie serait relancée d'ici deux ans à peine. Oui, tout était parfait.

Sauf qu'Hermione Granger avait vingt-six ans. Et qu'elle était célibataire.

Voilà pourquoi elle était coincée sous la douche, trop effrayée à l'idée d'aller affronter son avenir. Molly avait raison, et si les scientifiques se trompaient ? On lui avait assuré que les personnalités seraient analysées de près et que les appariements seraient calculés au mieux mais maintenant elle se mettait à douter.

A vrai dire, Hermione Granger venait, pour la première fois depuis le début de son projet, de penser enfin à son cas. Elle avait donné son accord pour qu'on la lie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avec un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identité. Ça lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Tremblante et à moitié noyée, Hermione se décida enfin à sortir de la douche. Elle s'emmitoufla dans une serviette moelleuse et essuya avec application des orteils fripés. Le hibou était-il déjà arrivé ? Jambe droite. Y avait-il déjà une horde de gens en bas de chez elle ? Jambe gauche. Allait-on réclamer sa tête comme en France sous la Révolution ? Bras droit. Comment pourrait-elle reparaître au Ministère après ça ? Bras gauche. Il fallait qu'elle sache ! Elle se sécha rapidement le reste de son corps, enfila la première tenue qui lui passa sous la main et se précipita dans la cuisine.

Le hibou pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en la voyant débarquer telle une furie, les cheveux dégoulinants lui tombant sur le visage et les yeux rougis par l'eau. Il lâcha la précieuse enveloppe et recula en petits bonds sur la table de la cuisine avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre ouverte.

Hermione décacheta le sceau officiel d'une main tremblante et parcouru le pli jusqu'à s'arrêter sur deux mots. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ce n'était pas possible !

Elle ferma fort les yeux et les rouvrit. En une seconde son avenir qu'elle pensait si parfait venait de s'écrouler. Sur le parchemin, luisait en lettres noires un nom qui lui faisait horreur :

« Draco Malfoy. »

* * *

**Voilà, voilà :). Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Selon vous, cette histoire mérite-t-elle une suite ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au premier chapitre ! Mais où est Draco, dites-moi ?**

**Comme j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 2 plus rapidement que prévu, je vous le partage maintenant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Leslie_ : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que le début de la réaction de Draco te plaira ^^. A bientôt !

_Nanayoukai_ : Merci pour ta review ! A très vite !

_Guest_ : Je vais dévoiler les autres couples au fur et à mesure ^^. Ca pourrait être drôle en effet ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

_Miss Malfoy_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione était sous le choc. Les scientifiques lui avaient pourtant assuré que la formule de compatibilité des caractères était au point ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide? Molly avait raison, par sa faute des centaines de jeunes gens allaient se retrouver coincés à vie dans une relation de couple dysfonctionnelle. Elle aurait dû vérifier ! Elle aurait dû abuser de son pouvoir et demander à connaître son attribution. Il était évident qu'en voyant le nom de Malfoy elle aurait immédiatement su qu'ils n'étaient pas au point du tout !

Elle cessa de faire les cent pas pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Comment allait-elle annoncer à Kingsley que c'était un échec sur toute la ligne ? Il était à peine sept heures et dans deux heures elle devrait affronter devant son bureau la horde de personnes furieuses de leur attribution. Ce serait une véritable révolution !

Fébrile, Hermione alluma d'un coup de baguette le petit poste de radio et attrapa une tasse. Quitte à affronter les foudres de la population, autant avoir le ventre plein!

« Nous sommes en direct du Chemin de Traverse pour recueillir les premières impressions suites aux attributions de ce matin. Monsieur, vous faites partie des personnes ayant reçu leur lettre ce matin. Les scientifiques assurent que leur formule a été parfaitement mise au point pour que les compatibilités soient respectées au mieux. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Je n'ai pas encore rencontré ma future épouse mais nous étions dans la même promo à Poudlard. Dès que j'ai vu son nom sur le parchemin, ça a été comme une évidence. Même si nous n'avons jamais navigué dans les mêmes cercles je sais que nous avions beaucoup de loisirs et de matières en commun, des amis chers aussi.

— Comment appréhendez-vous ce mariage arrangé ?

— Plutôt bien pour l'instant. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Lucy pour que nous fassions plus ample connaissance ce soir autour d'un dîner, nous verrons ensuite.

— Merci pour votre témoignage. En effet, chers auditeurs, la plupart des restaurants affichent complets pour ce soir. Il semblerait que la majorité des sorciers et sorcières attribués souhaitent donner sa chance à cette nouvelle loi. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. La tasse toujours dans la main, elle était comme figée. Les témoignages se succédaient et aucune colère n'en ressortait. Les personnes interviewées racontaient toutes connaître de près ou de loin celui ou celle qui leur avait été attribué. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de les gêner le moins du monde. A croire qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être satisfaite de son sort !

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net ! Elle se changea rapidement, attacha négligemment ses cheveux en chignon lâche et mis un soupçon de maquillage avant de se ruer vers la sortie. Elle prendrait son petit-déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse où elle verrait elle-même les réactions à son projet de loi. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus confiance à la presse !

La rue principale était calme. Les commerçants ouvraient leurs devantures en discutant avec leurs voisins et les habitués leur lançaient quelques signes de la main. Hermione s'installa au café qu'elle préférait et demanda un _pumpkin latte_avec une part de tarte à la citrouille. Le gérant l'ayant reconnue lui apporta lui-même sa commande avec empressement. Les dessins sur la mousse de lait ne cessaient de changer sous ses yeux, lui arrachant un sourire.

« Dites-moi Swit, comment réagissent les gens à la nouvelle loi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Plutôt bien Miss. Le Chemin est calme ce matin mais j'ai reçu beaucoup de hiboux à la première heure pour réserver des tables à l'heure de midi ou pour le thé. Nous sommes fermés le soir mais je sais que mes collègues sont déjà tous complets. C'est excellent pour le commerce !

— Pas d'éclat de voix ? Pas de crise de larmes ?

— Non, s'étonna le gérant. De toute façon les compatibilités ont été calculées, non ?

— Oui, oui...»

Il la laissa à ses réflexions pour s'occuper d'autres clients. Hermione aperçu une tête connue et s'empressa de faire signe à Neville de venir la rejoindre.

« Hermione ! Quelle surprise ! Je pensais que tu serais au boulot à cette heure-là.

— Je suis en repérage.

— En repérage ?

— J'essaie de deviner les réactions des gens suite aux annonces de ce matin.

— Ah mais oui ! comprit-il. Tu es à l'origine de la loi. Un cappuccino s'il vous plaît, lança-t-il au serveur qui s'approchait.

— Je t'avoue que je trouve ce manque de réaction passablement inquiétant.

— Pourquoi donc ? Les gens sont satisfaits de leur attribution, voilà tout. »

Hermione avala un morceau de tarte et se rappela soudain :

« C'est vrai que tu étais célibataire toi aussi ! Alors ?

— Hannah.

— Hannah ?

— Depuis le temps que je pense à elle sans oser lui demander d'aller boire un verre, tu viens de changer ma vie Hermione ! J'ai déjà réservé une table aux Trois Balais ce soir. J'ai eu la dernière d'ailleurs. Bon, et toi alors ?»

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec le fond de son latte.

« Quoi ? Il est déjà cette heure-là ? Bon sang, je suis terriblement en retard ! Il faut que je file Neville ! dit-elle en attrapant son sac à main. Embrasse Hannah de ma part !

— Je n'y manquerai pas », répondit Neville passablement déconcerté.

Alors qu'elle transplanait vers le Ministère, Hermione culpabilisait un peu de sa réaction. D'accord, elle devait reconnaître que sa réaction n'avait pas été des plus matures, mais comment pouvait-elle annoncer son attribution à Neville alors qu'il était si content de la sienne ? Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire qu'elle allait tout faire pour annuler cette loi avant l'heure du déjeuner ? Non, ça aurait été trop cruel.

_**ooOOoo**_

Le hall du Ministère était bondé. Les sorciers et sorcières se saluaient avant de s'engouffrer avec empressement dans les ascenseurs. Hermione appuya sur le bouton et essaya de se faire la plus petite possible. Arrivée à son étage, elle sortit précipitamment, en priant pour que personne ne lui parle de l'attribution. Elle parcourut le long couloir lumineux et frappa à la porte d'un bureau richement décoré.

« Entrez ! Ah, Hermione ! Installe-toi ! Je dois te féliciter, c'est un vrai succès ! Les personnes que j'ai croisées ce matin n'ont cessé de me témoigner leur enthousiasme vis à vis de cette attribution. Il semblerait que tu aies fait un excellent travail ! »

Hermione resta coite. Un succès ?

« Mais... Kingsley, excuse-moi, mais c'est impossible. Les gens ne peuvent pas être heureux qu'on leur impose quelqu'un dans leur vie ! »

Kingsley fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione, je ne te suis pas. Ça fait des mois que tu travailles d'arrache-pied sur cette attribution et maintenant que tout se passe bien, tu doutes ?

— C'est à dire que... », balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.

« Écoute, Hermione, je ne reviendrai pas sur ce qui a été annoncé. La loi a été voté, les attributions envoyées, il est hors de question de faire marche arrière ! Tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûtera si tu t'y opposes ?

— Un court-séjours à Azkaban, oui, je sais.

— Très bien. Alors, prends sur toi, essaie de digérer la nouvelle qui te fait réagir ainsi et prends du recul. »

Hermione compris que Kingsley n'était pas dupe.

« Tu as vu qui m'était attribué ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas été aussi sage que toi Hermione, j'ai cédé à ma curiosité.

— Alors tu comprends que je ne puisse pas accepter ! s'énerva-t-elle. Il y a forcément une erreur !

— Le sortilège utilisé a été le même pour toi que pour les autres, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Hermione, tu es le fer de lance de la reconstruction du monde sorcier. Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas cela comme une nouvelle chance de faire avancer les choses ? Tendre la main vers nos ennemis d'hier ? »

Nos ennemis d'hier... Hermione grommela en sortant du bureau. Elle ne trouverait aucun soutien auprès de Kingsley, elle le savait. L'attribution d'Hermione était un trop grand coup politique pour qu'il l'empêche. Elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule.

Elle poussa la porte de son bureau et lança la musique d'un coup de baguette. Du Tchaïkovski s'éleva avec force dans la pièce. Elle ne mettait de la musique classique que quand elle était furieuse. Automatiquement, ses collègues froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait pu mettre Hermione Granger hors d'elle.

Elle se lança dans un ménage de printemps et d'automne avancé dans l'espoir de se vider la tête. Elle ne voulait pas songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde aux conséquences de ses actes.

Soudain elle pensa : et les autres ? Elle n'avait pas songé une seconde à ses amis. La colère qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même avait occulté tout le reste. Ron ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache pour Ron !

Elle attrapa un parchemin et s'arrêta. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander directement, elle ne sentait pas assez forte pour supporter sa rancœur.

_Ginny, _

_Comment va Ron ? Comment prend-il les choses ? _

_XX_

_Hermione_

Son cœur se serra. Dans son grand bureau elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer la note volante, on frappa à la porte, la faisant sursauter. D'un geste vif, elle essuya ses cils humides et répondit d'une voix croassante :

« Entrez ! »

Un jeune homme blond au regard d'acier franchit le seuil. Il tendit le parchemin qu'elle avait aussi reçu le matin et dit d'une voix grave :

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Granger. »

Il referma sur les regards curieux des collègues d'Hermione et lança un sort.

« Inutile d'insonoriser, dit Hermione. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

— Parfait, moi aussi ! »

Hermione attrapa sa veste et verrouilla derrière eux.

Dans l'ascenseur puis dans le hall, elle sentait la colère sourde de Malfoy dans son dos. Elle allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, elle le savait. Autant qu'il y ait le moins de témoins possible à la dispute qui allait suivre. Arrivée à l'air de transplanage, elle dit :

« Une idée ? »

Pour toute réponse, Draco attrapa brusquement son bras et les fit tournoyer.

L'atterrissage était rude et Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver ses esprits. L'air iodé lui sauta à la figure et elle se sentit revivifiée plus rapidement qu'avec le café qu'elle avait pris au réveil. La plage de sable fin était immense et déserte. L'eau turquoise devait être aussi glacée qu'elle était transparente. Le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages et une légère brise obligea Hermione à resserrer les pants de sa veste.

« Où est-on ?

— Au nord de l'Ecosse.

— C'est calme, apprécia-t-elle.

— Je viens souvent ici quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Ou d'être seul, expliqua-t-il d'un haussement d'épaule. Bon, tu m'expliques ?

— Je t'assure que je ne savais pas ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je l'ai appris ce matin !

— Granger, grogna-t-il. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux tout de suite, explique-moi depuis le début comment cette idée grotesque t'est venue en tête.

— J'ai aidé Kingsley à faire sa campagne et comme il trouvait que je faisais du boulot correct...

— A comprendre que tu faisais le travail de deux personnes.

— Bref, il m'a gardée comme assistante. Il m'a confié l'étude des conséquences sociétales de la guerre. Je savais qu'il restait de nombreux clivages, que les stress post-traumatiques étaient omniprésents mais mal traités, que nombreux corps de métiers ne trouvaient pas d'employés, tout ça je le savais. Ce que j'ignorais c'était que notre population diminuait fortement et ce, même près de dix ans après la Bataille de Poudlard. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'ai sorti les statistiques et j'ai vite compris qu'il n'y avait plus assez de naissances. C'est Molly Weasley qui m'a donné l'idée en me faisant remarquer que les jeunes peinaient à s'engager. Il fallait leur donner un coup de pouce. Alors j'ai demandé au Département des Mystères de créer un sortilège qui permettrait d'apparier les sorciers célibataires en fonction de leur caractère et de leurs goûts.

— Et moi dans tout ça ?

— J'ai été stupide ! balbutia Hermione. J'ai fait confiance aux scientifiques quand ils m'ont dit que leur formule était au point, je n'ai pas vérifié.

— Attends, une seconde, s'étouffa Draco. Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas demandé à voir les attributions ? Pas même la tienne ?

— Non.

— Par Merlin, Granger ! N'as-tu aucun instinct de survie ?

— Ça aurait été de l'abus de pouvoir !

— Annule la loi !

— Impossible, je sors du bureau du Ministre et il trouve que les réactions sont excellentes, il ne la fera pas abroger.

— Alors demande à faire une exception !

— Là encore, impossible. Toute personne ne se soumettant pas à l'attribution se verra offrir un séjour à Azkaban.

— Bon sang, Granger, tu as écrit cette loi, tu dois bien en connaitre les failles ! »

Hermione haussa un sourcil et eut un rictus narquois. Draco s'étrangla :

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de failles ?

— J'ai fait en sorte qu'aucun juriste ne puisse casser le projet.

— Et moi dans tout ça ? Je n'ai rien demandé !

— Et moi donc ? s'énerva-t-elle.

— A quoi tu t'attendais, sérieux ? »

Hermione rougit et sentit à nouveau les larmes perler. Elle répondit d'une petite voix :

« Je pensais qu'on m'attribuerait Ron. »

Draco resta interdit.

« Weasley ? Granger, ne me dit pas que tu as monté toute cette mascarade parce que tu n'osais pas demander à ton ex de vous redonner une nouvelle chance ? Si ? »

Hermione le regarda, honteuse.

« Visiblement si, souffla-t-il en comprenant. Mais j'hallucine ! Granger, n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait pu te dire que Weasley et toi n'êtes absolument pas compatibles.

— On est amis depuis des années, ça veut bien dire quelque chose !

— Oui, amis. Pas amants ! Bon sang, et moi qui pensait que tu étais intelligente...

— Nous étions très heureux quand nous étions ensemble.

— Jusqu'à ce qu'il aille voir ailleurs. »

C'était un coup bas, même pour lui, il le savait. Hermione renifla et lui tourna le dos. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait rouvert d'anciennes blessures, comme si on lui avait enfoncé un poignard en plein cœur.

Malfoy se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Évidemment il connaissait l'histoire de cœur de Granger. La tromperie de Weasley avait fait les titres des journaux. Même s'il avait juré sur Merlin qu'il ne s'était rien passé, on l'avait quand même surpris à sortir un matin, les cheveux ébouriffés de chez Lavande Brown. Les lecteurs en avaient fait les conclusions qu'ils voulaient. Et Granger aussi puisqu'elle avait rompu le soir-même. Visiblement, elle n'était pas tout à fait guérie.

Draco soupira et rejoignit l'ancienne Gryffondor d'une marche nonchalante. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le regard rivé sur les vagues il lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle.

— Bon, Granger, vu qu'on est pour l'instant coincés tous les deux par ta foutue loi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

* * *

**Et oui, que vont-ils faire ? Un aperçu de Draco, on en saura plus sur lui au prochain chapitre.**

**Si l'histoire vous plaît toujours (ou pas d'ailleurs), laissez un petit message pour que sache un peu ce qui vous plait (j'écris au fur et à mesure).**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des gentilles reviews ou qui suivent mon histoire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que le début vous intéresse !**

**Dans ce chapitre, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Draco.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Halfduchenevert : _Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sable.

« Je n'en sais rien.

— Tu sais que je suis avocat, Granger ?

— Oh que oui ! soupira-t-elle.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

— Que j'ai entendu parler de tes clients.

— Je donne une défense à ceux qui n'en ont pas, ça s'appelle la justice, rétorqua-t-il.

— Il y a des personnes indéfendables Malfoy, tu le sais très bien.

— Méritent-ils pour autant d'aller à Azkaban sans procès ?

— Non, non, je sais, mais ça m'énerve. »

Draco attrapa un galet plat et le lança sur les vagues. Deux rebonds.

« Granger, crois-tu aux secondes chances ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Tu me juges parce que je suis le seul à proposer mes services d'avocat à ceux que tu voudrais voir en prison. »

Hermione réfléchit à sa question alors que Draco reprenait un galet.

« Je ne sais pas... J'imagine que oui. Il faudrait que la personne regrette vraiment ses mauvaises actions et qu'elle prouve qu'elle souhaite changer. »

Draco lança le galet. Trois bonds.

« Comment en es-tu venu à devenir avocat ?

— Potter.

— Pardon ?

— Il a témoigné pour ma mère et moi au procès. Si je méritais une seconde chance alors peut-être que d'autres le mérite aussi. »

Hermione l'écouta en jouant à faire glisser le sable entre ses doigts.

« Après le procès, je suis allé me faire oublier quelques temps en France. J'ai commencé à étudier le droit et ça m'a plus. Apprendre des choses par cœur m'a permis d'oublier un peu et d'apaiser ma colère. Puis ma mère est tombée malade alors je suis rentré.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Mieux, mais elle reste fragile. En rentrant j'ai vendu le manoir, payé nos amendes et mis un peu d'ordre dans les affaires de mon père. Je voulais effacer le passé, tu comprends ? Ma mère ne l'a pas très bien pris. Pour elle, je trahissais la famille. On s'est engueulés plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que je la menace de retourner à l'étranger. C'est seulement là qu'elle a compris à quel point je voulais oublier cette période sombre de notre vie. Elle a acheté une petite chaumière à la campagne et m'a laissé faire mes choix. Je ne dirai pas qu'elle approuve tout, mais au moins elle manifeste un peu moins sa désapprobation.

— Et ton boulot ?

— Finalement ça été plus simple que je ne le pensais. Un jour j'ai lu dans la Gazette qu'un ancien Mangemort avait été capturé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis allé faire valider mon diplôme, je me suis inscrit au barreau et je lui ai proposé mes services. La suite, tu la connais.

— Liberté conditionnelle. Harry était furieux !

— Je veux bien te croire, rit Draco. La presse m'a construit une réputation. J'étais le seul à accepter de défendre les indéfendables. Alors bien sûr, la plupart vont en prison, mais au moins je leur offre un espoir.

— Vu comme ça... », reconnut Hermione.

Draco se retourna et vint s'asseoir face à elle.

« Et toi, Granger, c'est quoi ton histoire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu connais déjà tout. Ma carrière a été racontée par la Gazette je ne sais combien de fois !

— Raconte-moi pour Weasley.

— Pitié Malfoy, s'énerva-t-elle, tu as vraiment besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler à voix haute.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Que je lui faisais confiance ? Que j'ai appris par les journaux qu'il fréquentait cette pouffe ? Ou qu'il n'a même pas essayé de me retenir ni de s'excuser quand j'ai rompu ? Oh, peut-être souhaites-tu savoir que je suis malade tous les dimanches à l'idée d'aller manger au Terrier parce que je meurs d'envie de l'entendre me supplier de revenir avec lui ?

— Wow, ironisa Draco. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulais rien dire... Tu as déjà songé à consulter un psychomage Granger ?

— Ce n'est pas drôle.

— Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé de vous donner une nouvelle chance si tu l'aimes toujours ? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

— Je ne sais pas si je l'aime toujours.

— Ok... »

Draco s'allongea, les bras croisés derrière la tête, attendant la suite.

« C'est un peu compliqué, gémit Hermione. En fait, je suis attachée au souvenir que j'ai du début de notre relation. Tout était parfait.

— Mais ?

— Mais il faut reconnaître que sur la fin nous n'étions plus vraiment en phase. Les disputes étaient assez fréquentes.

— Laisse-moi deviner : tu aimes que chaque chose soit à sa place et il laisse tout traîner ? Tu es une lève-tôt et lui adore les grasses matinées ? Tu préfères une soirée au musée alors qu'il va choisir le pub ? Tu voudrais faire des projets, construire une maison, avoir des enfants, il te répond "Mais on a bien le temps pour ça ?" ?»

Hermione le regarda, ahurie.

« Comment tu sais ça ? souffla-t-elle.

— Je suis assez doué pour cerner les gens, ricana-t-il en fermant les yeux pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Et il se pourrait que j'aie surpris une conversation entre Potter et Weasley un soir aux Trois Balais », ajouta-il en riant et en esquivant le coup qu'Hermione essaya de lui porter.

« Tu es vraiment un serpent !

— Je suis avocat Granger, rit-il.

— Une seconde ! Tu es avocat ?

— Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on parle de mes talents parfois douteux il me semble Granger, tu es un peu longue à la détente.

— Tu pourrais chercher une faille dans ma loi ? »

Draco se redressa d'un coup, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Et prouver à Miss Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle a fait une erreur ? J'allais te le proposer avant que cette discussion ne vire à la confession sur ton histoire avec ton ex. »

Il bondit sur ses pieds avant de se tourner vers elle :

« On y va ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se mit debout.

« Ton bureau ? suggéra-t-il.

— Pour qu'on officialise notre attribution ? Certainement pas ! Je tiens à éviter toute association de près ou de loin avec toi tant que je le peux encore.

— Eh bien propose-moi mieux Miss Parfaite ! »

Elle soupira.

« Retrouve-moi dans une demi-heure chez moi, j'amène le texte de loi. »

Elle griffonna une adresse qu'elle tendit à Draco.

« Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! »

Ils transplanèrent chacun de leurs côtés.

**_ooOOoo_**

Hermione avait à nouveau fait le trajet vestibule/bureau à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle qui était toujours la première arrivée et la dernière partie s'était transformée en courant d'air pour la journée. Le texte de loi sous le bras, elle transplana chez elle.

Elle soupira d'aise en reconnaissant son petit appartement cosy. Avisant les quelques affaires qui traînaient et le lit défait, elle mit rapidement de l'ordre. D'un coup de baguette elle lança la machine à café et fit disparaître les dernières traces de saleté. Elle remettait un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille en se regardant dans le miroir du couloir, quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entre.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à habiter dans le quartier du Chemin de Traverse, fit remarquer Draco.

— Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :

« Je t'ai toujours imaginée dans un appartement dans le Londres moldu.

— Évidemment..., siffla-t-elle.

— Eh ! Je pensais juste que tu tenais à t'accrocher à tes racines familiales et à te protéger de la célébrité encombrante ! Je ne t'insultais pas ! »

Hermione fut surprise. En effet, elle avait songé à s'installer dans le Londres moldu exactement pour les raisons que venaient d'énoncer Malfoy. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

« Café ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Volontiers. J'ai pris des muffins au passage. Je ne connais pas trop tes goûts donc bon... »

Il haussa négligemment les épaules comme pour s'excuser.

Pour s'excuser ? Draco Malfoy ne s'excusait pas ! Jamais ! Du moins pas le Draco Malfoy qu'elle avait connu il y a près de dix ans. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle ne cessait de la perturber depuis le matin. Elle avait du mal à faire coïncider le garçon arrogant à la botte de Voldemort et le jeune homme qui visiblement en avait bavé pour se reconstruire. Pour couper court à ces pensées dérangeantes, elle regarda la boîte en carton qu'il lui tendait et attrapa un muffin.

« Myrtille. Bon choix.

— Et toi ?

— Chocolat. Toujours chocolat ! »

Il avait dit cela avec une telle expression d'extase sur le visage qu'elle éclata de rire. De rire ? Pouvait-elle rire avec Draco Malfoy ? Décidément, cette journée était bien étrange.

« Je peux me servir ?

— En café ? Oh oui, je t'en prie !

— Il a l'air sympa ton appart'. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ? C'est assez prisé par ici.

— J'ai eu de la chance.

— Oui, j'imagine que le propriétaire n'a pas hésité longtemps en voyant ton nom sur le dossier, murmura-t-il tristement.

— C'est bien la seule fois où j'ai utilisé mon nom comme un atout. Disons que le canapé d'Harry et Ginny m'a suffi une semaine.

— Attends, c'est toi qui es partie ?

— Je sais Malfoy, on m'a déjà fait remarquer cent fois que j'aurais dû garder l'appartement, soupira-t-elle. Sauf que tu te vois rester dans le même appart que celui où tu as vécu avec ta copine après qu'elle t'ait trompé ?

— Pas faux, confirma-t-il en sirotant son café. Au final tu y as gagné au change, non ? Tu peux dormir en travers de ton lit maintenant. »

Hermione éclata de rire. A nouveau.

« Allez, regardons ce texte de loi », coupa-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

Malfoy prit le dossier qu'elle lui tendait et demanda :

« Tu as une plume et du parchemin ?

— J'ai même de l'encre. »

Elle alla récupérer dans son petit bureau ce qu'il avait demandé et le lui rapporta. Il était déjà plongé dans la lecture, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il ne releva la tête que quand elle déposa de quoi écrire sur le bar de la cuisine ouverte. Il la remercia rapidement et retourna à sa lecture.

Hermione comprenant qu'il ait besoin de calme pour se concentrer alla récupérer son roman en cours et s'assis en face de lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à ses notes de temps en temps.

C'était étrange de le voir travailler. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre ça un jour. Malfoy n'était pas franchement un habitué de la bibliothèque du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle le voyait emprunter des manuels pour les étudier dans la salle commune de Serpentard. On ne mélangeait pas les torchons et les serviettes !

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement et Hermione peinait à se concentrer sur son histoire. Elle bouillait intérieurement. Allait-il trouver quelque chose ? Au fond, elle savait que s'il subsistait une faille, Malfoy était bien le seul à pouvoir la trouver. Certes elle n'approuvait pas ses choix de clients, il n'empêchait qu'il restât le meilleur avocat du barreau actuellement, au grand damne de Harry et du bureau des Aurors.

Soudain, Malfoy soupira et posa le texte.

« Alors ? s'enquit-elle.

— Tu as oublié de préciser dans ta lettre que ta loi prévoit que les couples attribués organisent leur mariage dans les six mois.

—Et alors ? Ça a été dit à la conférence de presse, tout le monde le sait.

— Granger, rassure-moi, tu es au courant qu'un mariage sorcier ne peut être rompu ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Draco maugréa, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

« Ok... Donc on est condamnés à vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

— Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier Malfoy.

— C'est un lien magique, Granger ! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas étudié correctement, ce lien magique nous oblige à vivre sous le même toit !

— Eh bien nous prendrons quelque chose de suffisamment grand pour ne pas avoir à nous croiser, voilà tout. Je tolère bien que Ron travaille à l'étage en dessous du mien, je peux accepter que tu prennes le cinquième étage de l'immeuble.

— Une minute. Weasley. Mais bien sûr !

— Je ne te suis pas.

— Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ?

— Peut-être, éluda Hermione en rougissant. Roh je n'en sais rien ! Et puis peu importe, on en a déjà suffisamment parlé pour aujourd'hui !

— Peu importe ? Je te pensais plus tenace que ça Granger. Ta loi t'autorise six mois, non ? Or si tu es déjà fiancée, la loi s'annule. »

Hermione se redressa.

« Mais c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

— Parce que ton cerveau n'est pas aussi génial que le mien », la nargua-t-il.

Elle se leva puis se rassit.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux me pousser dans les bras de Ron, quitte à ce que je me ridiculise ou que je fasse une grossière erreur, pour pouvoir être débarrassé de moi ! Si la loi s'annule pour moi, on t'attribuera quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bien ce que je pense que tu vas me suggérer ? Tu es machiavélique !

— Merci, sourit Draco. C'est pour ça que je gagne mes procès.

— Et si je refuse ?

— QUOI ? sursauta Draco. Mais tu es malade !

— Ah ! Là tout de suite tu réagis ! Je te trouvais beaucoup trop calme jusqu'ici !

— Granger, je viens de déployer une énergie folle pour nous sortir du pétrin et toi tu balaies tout en une seconde ? On ne peut pas vivre sous le même toit, il aurait un mort avant la fin de la semaine ! »

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Mais quel merdier...

— Je ne te le fais pas dire... »

Ils réfléchissaient tous les deux de leur côté.

« Malfoy, je ne sais vraiment pas si retourner auprès de Ron est une bonne idée.

— En l'occurrence, c'est lui ou moi. A toi de voir. »

Elle soupira.

« Comment je vais le lui annoncer ?

— Ça, c'est toi qui gères, mon job s'arrête ici. Va falloir que je t'envoie les honoraires d'ailleurs. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

« Oh ça va, si on ne peut plus plaisanter...

— Je ne sais même pas qui on lui attribué.

— Tu te poses vraiment trop de question. Envoie-lui un hibou. Ou encore mieux, va sonner chez lui ! Tu as été Gryffondor dans ta vie ou pas ? Sérieux, ce n'est plus ce que c'était...

— Tu as raison ! J'y vais !»

Elle s'était à peine levée que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Hermione et Draco se regardèrent, surpris. Hermione quitta la cuisine et ouvrit la porte sur :

« Ginny ? »

* * *

**Et là c'est le drame ^^.**

**Que pensez-vous de la proposition de Draco pour faire échouer la loi ? (sachez que je suis imprévisible XD)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**La semaine dernière étant trop chaude pour que je rajoute la chaleur de mon ordi à celle de mon chez-moi, voici donc la suite avec un peu de retard ^^. J'espère que vous êtes frais et dispo pour une rencontre avec Ginny !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Guest : _C'est très gentil, merci ! J'espère te revoir vite :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je m'inquiétais ! Tu n'étais pas à ton bureau et nous sommes mardi. »

Mardi, le jour où elles mangeaient ensemble. Évidemment !

« Tu es malade ?

— Non, non, je suis juste... occupée.

— Occupée ? »

Ginny trouvait la réaction d'Hermione étrange. Elle contourna son amie et se rendit dans la cuisine, un sac à la main.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je nous ai pris de quoi grignoter. Malfoy ? cria-t-elle.

— Weasley ! C'est gentil d'avoir amené le casse-croûte !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

— Il s'avère que son lit est extrêmement confortable alors... »

Voyant sa meilleure amie blêmir, Hermione se précipita :

« Il raconte n'importe quoi ! On vient d'arriver.

— Explique-toi. Que vient faire ce "on" pour vous qualifier toi et Malfoy ?

Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir y couper, Hermione s'apprêtait à se lancer dans les explications quand Draco la coupa :

« Granger, te connaissant tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire court donc si ça ne vous gêne pas, je goûterais bien au déjeuner qu'a ramené Weasley.

— Tu viens de manger un muffin.

— Et alors ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en souriant laissant Ginny pantoise.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? dit-elle en tendant le sac de course à Draco qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

— L'attribution, dit simplement Hermione.

— Ce que Granger essaie de dire, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant tous les placards pour trouver les assiettes, c'est que par sa grande connerie nous nous retrouvons tous les deux appariés par la loi.

— Sérieux ?

— Oh joie...

— Nan !

— Je t'assure Weasley. Un peu de sauce ?

— Heu... Volontiers. »

Elle resta abasourdie devant un Malfoy qui faisait le service du poulet-curry.

« Hermione ?

— Je t'assure qu'il dit vrai.

— Et ça vous paraît normal ? » s'énerva-t-elle en bondissant du tabouret de bar.

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent, interloqués.

« Mais regardez-vous, vous mangez déjà comme un petit couple !

— Là je t'arrête tout de suite Weasley. On était en train de travailler quand tu es arrivée.

— Malfoy essayait de trouver un moyen de casser ma loi.

— Et ?

— Et Granger hésite entre opter ou non pour la seule solution qu'il lui reste si elle veut nous libérer de ce fardeau.

— A savoir ? »

Hermione passa lentement son index sous sa gorge en fusillant Malfoy du regard dans le dos de Ginny. Message que le blond reçu cinq sur cinq.

« Secret professionnel, éluda-t-il.

— Sérieusement ?

— Va falloir renouveler ton vocabulaire Weasley, tu te répètes. Délicieux ce poulet ? Tu l'as pris où ?

— Chez l'indien près de Gringott, répondit Ginny, abasourdie.

— Tu as des nouvelles de Ron ? »

Draco prit sa tête dans ses mains et grogna devant tant de stupidité. S'il y avait une question à ne pas poser, c'était celle-là, et Granger était tombée dans le piège les deux pieds dedans.

« Je le vois ce soir. Maman organise un dîner en semaine exceptionnellement pour rencontrer les nouveaux venus dans la famille. Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de faire des grands signes dans le dos de la rouquine en articulant silencieusement : « Ne dis rien ! » à Hermione.

« Oh, heu, comme ça.

— Vous devriez venir, ricana-t-elle. Ça pourrait être drôle. »

Ça, pour être drôle...

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée.

— Au contraire ! Malfoy sera tué avant la fin du dessert, ton problème sera résolu comme ça, ricana Ginny.

— Vu comme ça.

— Moi je veux bien venir !

— On ne t'a pas sonné Malfoy.

— Mais si ! Une tragi-comédie grandeur nature suite d'un génocide de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Il se leva, lava son assiette d'un sort et la rangea avant d'ajouter :

« Bon, on se retrouve ce soir alors. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais certains travaillent voyez-vous. Sur ce... »

Il termina en faisant un petit signe de la main. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il se retourna :

« Au fait, Weasley, on dit quelle heure pour ce soir ?

— Dix-huit heures ?

— Parfait !»

Il sortit en laissant une Hermione et une Ginny complètement interloquées.

« Il n'était pas sérieux ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

— J'ai bien peur que si. »

_** ooOOoo**_

Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. L'idée de se rendre au Terrier le soir-même la rendait malade rien que d'y penser. Ça allait être un désastre monumental, elle le savait déjà. Pourquoi diable Malfoy avait-il accepté ? Et surtout, pourquoi le suivait-elle ? Elle se serrait giflée elle-même si elle l'avait pu.

Il était à peine dix-sept heures qu'elle quittait déjà son travail. En voyant le regard outré de ses collègues de la voir partir si tôt, elle se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne toutes les vacances qu'elle n'avait jamais pris avant qu'on ne la confonde avec la plante verte de l'entrée.

Une fois chez elle, elle se précipita vers son placard. Elle se tint au moins cinq minutes devant, les mains sur les hanches, sans parvenir à trouver une tenue digne de ce nom. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se décider qu'on frappait à la porte.

« Entre ! » cria-t-elle.

Les pas de Malfoy se rapprochèrent jusqu'à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Granger ?

— Tu tombes à pic. Tu es sensé avoir un sens inné de la mode en tant que sang pur, non ?

— Si tu le dis...

— Alors rends-toi utile pour une fois et aide-moi à trouver comment m'habiller. »

Malfoy renifla de dédain.

« Tu veux que je choisisse entre tous ces pulls minables et ces pantalons assez larges pour en mettre deux comme toi dedans ? Désolé mais je ne m'engage pas sur ce terrain glissant. »

Il quitta la pièce en jetant un regard de dégoût vers sa penderie qui laissa un goût amer à Hermione. On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle ne se mettait pas en valeur mais elle l'avait toujours pris comme un compliment déguisé. Malfoy venait de lui faire comprendre clairement qu'elle s'habillait comme un sac. Et ça faisait mal.

Elle sortit la pile des vêtements ordinaires pour attraper ceux qu'elle ne mettait jamais. Sa mère s'obstinait à lui offrir des robes incroyablement peu pratiques et qu'elle n'avait - oh grand jamais -, porté. Elle attrapa la première qui lui tomba sous la main et fila dans la salle de bain.

C'était bien trop moulant à ses yeux mais le décolleté restait correct. Hermione tira légèrement sur l'ourlet de la petite robe noire pour la faire arriver juste au-dessus du genou. D'un coup de baguette elle se fit un chignon un peu plus serré et elle souligna son regard d'une touche de mascara. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne se trouva pas si repoussante finalement. Sa mère avait bien choisi.

Elle retourna dans la salle de vie où Malfoy avait pris ses aises sur le canapé. Il la dévisagea d'un regard appréciateur et esquissa un léger sourire.

« Bah voilà quand tu veux ! Un peu austère mais on fera avec.

— Comment ça austère ?

— On dirait ma secrétaire. Tu comptes y aller pieds nus ?

— J'ai mes ballerines.

— N'y pense même pas ! Par Merlin, comment veux-tu qu'on te prenne au sérieux Granger si tu n'y mets pas du tien. _Accio escarpins_. »

Il attrapa d'une main experte les chaussures vernies qui volaient vers lui et les lui tendit.

« N'y pense même ! lui retourna Hermione. Je ne sais pas marcher avec ça !

— Pourquoi les as-tu achetées alors ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je les trouvais jolies.

— Les femmes..., soupira-t-il. Tu seras assise toute la soirée, ça ira.

— Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais mis de talons. Et ils font au moins dix centimètres !

— Bon, Granger, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Tu veux reconquérir Weasley ou pas ? Alors fais-moi confiance ! Si je te dis que ces talons vont te faire des jambes de rêve et lui donner envie de retomber dans tes bras, crois-moi un peu. »

Grommelant contre l'asservissement de la mode féminine, Hermione enfila à contrecœur ses chaussures et essaya de se mettre debout. Elle chancela quelques pas et s'accrocha au bras de Malfoy.

« Maintenant tu sais à quoi sert un cavalier, grogna-t-elle. Si tu me laisses tomber je te tue.

— Je te crois sur parole. Allez Granger, hauts les cœurs, tu vas l'avoir ton Weasley.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Puisque je te le dis ! Tu es renversante. »

Hermione rosit sous le compliment.

« Si tu veux mon avis, un peu plus de décolleté et de couleur aurait...

— Malfoy !

— Ok, ok, je me tais. »

Il ricana alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau. Un Serpentard restait un Serpentard. Elle lui attrapa le bras et ils transplanèrent dans la cour du Terrier.

« Ok, c'est quoi le plan ?

— Le plan ? s'étonna-t-elle. Quel plan ?

— Par pitié Granger, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de plan ? Tu crois vraiment que Weasley va revenir dans tes filets comme ça ?

— Je pensais simplement lui poser la question. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Lui poser la question ? Et elle semblait sérieuse en plus. Les scientifiques avaient certainement dû s'alcooliser fortement avant de les apparier tous les deux, il ne pouvait pas correspondre à une femme aussi candide, c'était impossible.

« Écoute-moi bien maintenant, dit-il avec assurance en lui tenant les épaules pour lui faire face. Là-dedans se trouve ton Weasley avec celle qui va d'ici peu être sa fiancée. Celle que les scientifiques ont décrété qu'elle était la femme qui lui convenait. La femme de sa vie. Alors je répète ma question : que comptes-tu faire pour que Weasley se rendre compte que la femme de sa vie c'est toi ? »

En voyant la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione trembler, il se dit qu'il y était allé un peu fort.

« La femme de sa vie ? Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je ne peux pas aller là-dedans. Ron est trop bien pour moi, il mérite mieux. »

Les larmes se mirent à couler et Draco leva les yeux au ciel, soudain très mal à l'aise.

« Granger..., menaça-t-il.

— Oui ?

— Ce n'est pas en ressemblant à un cocker que tu vas arranger la situation. Focalise-toi sur l'objectif et ne pense à rien d'autre.

— Tu as raison », se ressaisit-elle.

Elle tapota ses yeux rapidement et regarda Malfoy :

« De quoi j'ai l'air ?

— Un peu moins minable qu'il y a quelques secondes. »

Hermione soupira. Ce devait être sa manière de dire que ça allait.

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller... »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine du Terrier en chancelant légèrement sur le gravier.

« Bonsoir ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

— Hermione ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Tu as reçu l'invitation par Ginny ? Très bien !

— Molly ? Hum... Je suis venue accompagnée.

— Avec Malfoy ? Oui, Ginny nous a prévenu pour que nous ne lui jetions pas un sort tout de suite en arrivant. »

La matriarche fit un léger signe de tête vers le Serpentard. Ce n'était pas très chaleureux mais Hermione fut étonnée par tant de bienveillance. Draco fit un sourire discret qui la surpris tout autant.

« Allez donc dans le salon, il ne manque plus que Ron. »

Hermione fit signe à Draco de la suivre. Depuis qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil du Terrier, il était resté silencieux. Elle voyait qu'il ne cessait d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne dise rien qui puisse mettre le feu aux poudres.

Le salon était déjà bondé. Harry et Ginny la saluèrent les premiers en l'embrassant chaleureusement. Draco eu le droit à une poignée de main un peu difficile mais compte-tenu des antécédents, elle estima que l'effort était exceptionnel.

« Hermione, s'écria George. Comment vas-tu ? Je dois te féliciter, ta loi est un succès. J'ai plusieurs collègues qui sont ravis. Angéline m'a dit qu'au bureau des Aurors les retours étaient plutôt bons également.

— Oh, heu... Merci.

— Dis-moi, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, je pensais que c'était une blague de Ginny mais on t'a vraiment attribué Malfoy ?

— Il semblerait en effet.

— Tu veux que je le jette aux gnomes de jardin ?

— Ça ira, t'inquiète, je gère. Molly a réuni tout le monde ?

— Oui, Percy et Audrey sont arrivés. »

Il désigna une jeune femme un peu "austère" selon la description de Malfoy. Elle se tenait très droit et semblait un peu mal à l'aise dans son tailleur. Percy ne cessait de lui jeter des regards énamourés.

« Elle travaille dans la régulation des colis magiques internationaux. Un peu sèche si tu veux mon avis, mais bon, c'est Percy en même temps. Et là-bas Mia, celle qui a atterri avec Charlie, notre célibataire chronique. »

Hermione sourit en voyant la sorcière : elle semblait sortie d'un safari. Elle parlait d'une voix forte et avec de grands gestes. Hermione surprit les mots "dragons", "sport" et "sauvages" dans la même phrase. Charlie riait beaucoup, les yeux rivés sur la plastique avantageuse de sa future femme.

« A quoi tu penses ? chuchota Malfoy.

— Que les scientifiques ont vraiment bien fait les choses pour Charlie et Percy. C'est fou qu'ils se soient à ce point trompés pour nous deux.

— On leur a peut-être jeté un sort de confusion.

— Oui, ça doit être ça », ricana Hermione.

Soudain, les sons de la pièce devinrent plus étouffés et l'atmosphère se rafraîchit. Hermione aperçut Ron qui la dévisageait à l'entrée du salon. Son regard passait d'elle à Malfoy et ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure. Il s'avança un peu, laissant la place à une jeune femme qui laissa Hermione bouche bée.

* * *

**Oui, ceux qui ont déjà lu mes autres fanfic savent que je suis souvent sadique dans mes fins de chapitres ^^.**

**J'attends vos suggestions pour l'attribution de Ron pour voir si vous pensez comme moi ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Me voilà enfin avec la suite ! J'ai trouvé ce chapitre compliqué à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra :D.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Guest : Voilà enfin la suite ^^. Merci pour ta review !_

_Nanayoukai : Pansy ? Je te laisse vérifier si ta théorie se confirme ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Bises !_

_Drou : Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review ! Lavande ? Je te laisse le découvrir ! A bientôt !_

_Leslie : Oui, j'avoue, je suis un peu sadique XD. J'espère que l'attribution de Ron va te plaire ! Bises_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

« Luna ? Que fais-tu ici ?

— Harry ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir, remarqua l'invitée de son éternel ton rêveur.

— Heu, oui... J'ai été pas mal occupé.

— Ron m'a invité pour me présenter sa famille avant qu'on ne nous marie. »

La réponse était simple et claire mais elle fit sursauter toute l'assemblée. Ron et Luna ? Par quel miracle ?

Draco se pencha vers Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Et moi qui trouvais que notre attribution relevait du paranormal, je crois qu'on a été battus à plate couture. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avec lui. C'était étrange et agréable à la fois. L'idée incongrue que Ron ait été attribué à Luna et qu'elle-même finisse avec Malfoy aurait dû l'horrifier, pourtant elle se surprenait à rire avec son pire ennemi. C'était nerveux et incontrôlable. Peut-être était-ce la pression, peut-être était-ce une drôle de connivence qui les liait dans leur malheur, ils n'auraient su trop le dire. Leur fou-rire finit par attirer le regard. Hermione intercepta les réactions scandalisée de Ron et abasourdie d'Harry au milieu de la vingtaine de paires d'yeux qui les dévisageait. Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait reprendre contrôle d'elle-même avant un certain temps, elle poussa doucement Draco vers la baie vitrée qui menait au salon. Il lui fallait de l'air et vite !

« Oh bon sang ! souffla Draco en se tenant les côtes. Je n'en peux plus ! Weasley et Lufoca, je n'en reviens toujours pas !

— Arrête de me faire rire, j'ai mal aux abdos ! gémit Hermione en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

— Avoue Granger que c'est complètement dingue. A toi toute seule tu as réussi à mettre une pagaille monstre dans le monde sorcier ! Quand les gens vont savoir comment ont fini leurs héros, ils vont être sacrément déçus. »

Cette remarque coupa instantanément l'envie de rire à Hermione.

Des héros... Après toutes ces années à essayer de se détacher de cette image qu'avait construit la guerre d'elle, Hermione réalisait pour la première fois que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus vraiment. Pour la première fois, elle venait de comprendre que toute sa vie serait conditionnée par les attentes de la population sorcière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Draco en la voyant soudain si sérieuse.

— Rien, c'est bête. »

Elle éluda d'un signe de la main et fit quelques pas dans la pelouse sauvage du Terrier.

« Explique-toi Granger.

— En fait, je viens de réaliser qu'inconsciemment je m'étais toujours mis des barrières mentales, que je ne peux pas vraiment mener ma vie comme je l'entends.

— C'est vrai que d'un coup je comprends mieux ! ironisa-t-il.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même : que va penser la population sorcière de ses héros ? Je pensais avoir fait mes choix mais je viens de comprendre que je ne faisais que ce que l'on attendait de moi.

— Il faut dire que tu es plutôt prévisible… »

Hermione fit volte-face pour fusiller Malfoy du regard. Il jouait avec un brin d'herbe comme un enfant de six ans qui s'ennuie.

« Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Ta carrière était tracée d'avance et ta vie amoureuse aussi.

— Pardon ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

— Granger, regarde la réalité en face, tu n'es pas capable de t'investir dans une relation autre que celle qui te lie à ton travail. C'était déjà vrai à Poudlard, ça l'est toujours.

— Mais n'importe quoi !

— Tu es tellement accrochée à ton boulot que tes collègues pensent que tu vis au Ministère. Je suis même prêt à parié qu'il t'est arrivé d'annuler des rendez-vous avec tes amis ou ta famille parce que tu voulais absolument terminer un rapport. »

Hermione rougit, soudain très mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est arrivé que deux fois ! se justifia-t-elle.

— Je le savais ! Tes seuls sujets de conversation sont la politique et le Ministère. Tu serais incapable de tenir une discussion qui ne s'en rapproche pas.

— Bien sûr que si !

— J'en doute.

— Tu ne me connais pas Malfoy ! s'énerva-t-elle.

— C'est toi qui te voiles la face Granger. Pourquoi Weasley est-il parti voir ailleurs à ton avis ? »

Hermione blêmit. Draco voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds, il voulait la voir en colère. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Après tout, la vie amoureuse de Granger ne le regardait pas, non ?

« Écoute, je suis désolé, ok ? Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la vit trembler. Les larmes avaient empli son regard et Draco se sentit immédiatement coupable.

« Granger, oublie ce que j'ai dit, ce ne sont que des bêtises.

— Tu as raison. Bon sang ! »

Elle se laissa glisser dans l'herbe et les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Malfoy ressentit un pincement au cœur. Quel genre d'homme était-il pour mettre une femme à terre pour la deuxième fois de la journée ? Lui pensait avoir changé… Il se dégoûtait.

Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et s'excusa maladroitement.

« Je suis désolé.

— Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit ça avant, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que personne n'a vu ce que toi tu n'as mis que quelques heures à comprendre, si ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils mais la laissa poursuivre.

« Toutes ces années, on m'a choyée, on m'a plainte après que Ron m'ait trompée. Pourtant, la seule fautive c'est moi, non ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça.

— Mais tu l'as sous-entendu ! Je ne suis pas douée pour les relations humaines Malfoy, tout le monde le sait ! Si Ron est parti, c'est parce que je ne m'investissais pas dans notre couple, je ne faisais pas attention à lui. Je suis vraiment minable ! »

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Granger, si Weasley tenait à toi, il se serait accroché.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Le divorce sorcier est possible en France. Si tu savais le nombre de couples que j'ai vu dans mon cabinet… Du premier coup d'œil je peux te dire ceux qui iront jusqu'au bout et ceux qui se donneront une seconde chance. Weasley et toi, c'était foutu d'avance. Je te l'ai déjà dit : vous êtes peut-être amis, mais en amour vous n'avez aucun avenir. Si vous aviez fait un pas l'un vers l'autre peut-être, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que vos routes s'éloignent. »

Il attrapa un nouveau brin d'herbe et commença à le tresser avec le précédent.

« Je me trompe peut-être, ce n'est que mon intuition.

— Tu crois que je fais une erreur en m'accrochant à Ron ?

— Je suis avocat, Granger, pas conseiller conjugal.

— Mais tu penses que je me trompe, confirma-t-elle.

— Lui as-tu déjà posé la question ?

— Laquelle ?

— S'il souhaitait vous donner une seconde chance.

— Bien sûr que non !

— Alors tu devrais commencer par là. »

Il se leva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

« Écoute Granger, mets les choses au clair avec Weasley avant de te lancer tête baissée dans un projet incertain.

— Où vas-tu ? s'étonna-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.

— Je rentre chez moi. J'ai eu assez de mélodrames pour la journée. »

_**ooOOoo**_

Hermione se sentit soudain bien seule à contempler les étoiles. Elle referma ses bras sur elle en frissonnant. Elle avait la désagréable impression que Malfoy avait été plus honnête avec elle que tous ses amis réunis depuis plusieurs années.

« Hermione ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant son prénom.

« Oh, c'est toi Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur !

— Malfoy est parti ?

— A l'instant. »

Ron s'approcha doucement et croisa lui aussi les bras.

« C'est étrange de vous voir tous les deux. Je ne vous avais jamais imaginé ensemble. Pourtant quand on y réfléchit ce n'est pas idiot.

— Pardon ?

— Vous êtes tous les deux des bourreaux de travail avec une liste de principes impressionnante. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Ron venait pour la première fois de sa vie de dire les reproches qui selon Malfoy avait mené leur couple à la dérive.

« Ron, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

— Hum.

— Promets-moi d'être honnête. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Si je te l'avais demandé, est-ce que tu nous aurais donné une seconde chance ? »

Ron écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Puis il resta silencieux quelques instants, à méditer la question.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, Hermione, mais je crois que c'était une erreur que de croire que nous formions un couple heureux. Tu passais trop de temps au travail et moi je n'ai pas réussi à te montrer que le monde extérieur pouvait te plaire. Je sais que j'ai merdé Hermione en allant chez Lavande ce jour-là, et je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour ça, mais je crois que nous n'étions déjà plus en phase. Donc pour répondre à ta question, je pense que non. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se figea. Le froid engourdit ses membres et elle eut l'impression de s'être transformée en une statue de glace.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. »

Il la dévisagea, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« Hermione ?

— Oui ?

— Ça va ?

— Comment as-tu réagi en apprenant qu'on t'avait attribué Luna ?

— J'ai été surpris. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis qu'elle et moi on n'est pas tout à fait rationnels en fait. J'aime bien ce petit grain de folie qui rend sa vie beaucoup plus colorée. J'aime découvrir des choses que je n'aurais jamais envisagé si elle n'en avait pas parlé. Je sais que pour toi ce qui n'a pas été vérifié scientifiquement ne mérite pas d'être évoqué mais j'apprécie la part de rêve qu'il y a dans les conversations qu'on a avec Luna. En tout cas j'aimais ça quand on n'était que des amis, alors pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à la science et découvrir où cela peut me mener.

— Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

— Bien sûr que si ! Mais pas plus que quand j'étais avec toi. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Quand nous étions ensemble, Hermione, j'avais en permanence peur qu'on se rende compte à quel point je ne te méritais pas. Je n'ai jamais été à ta hauteur Hermione. Combien de fois tu aurais voulu parler du dernier article scientifique ou du nouveau sortilège découvert en France ? Reconnais que nos conversations te frustraient.

— Non !

— J'ai toujours écourté ces discussions en faisant une blague, une pirouette, en priant intérieurement que tu ne te rendes jamais compte que tu sortais avec un imbécile.

— Tu n'es pas un imbécile Ron !

— Je le sais, mais quand j'étais avec toi, ce n'était pas ce que je me disais. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te comprenne Hermione, quelqu'un avec qui tu puisses avoir ces joutes verbales qui te rendent vivantes. Et moi, je mérite d'exploiter pleinement la forme d'intelligence qui m'a été donnée en faisant ce que j'aime.

— J'ai appris que le magasin marchait très bien.

— On fait beaucoup de bénéfices depuis j'ai revu la stratégie marketing. George a développé un nouveau produit qui devrait attirer l'attention pour les fêtes de fin d'année. »

Hermione se surpris à le dévisager alors qu'il parlait de son travail. Le visage de Ron s'illuminait. Il semblait véritablement heureux dans ce qu'il faisait. Elle esquissa un sourire : elle était contente pour lui.

« Ron, tu crois que ça va fonctionner avec Luna ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Vivre ensemble ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on tombera amoureux. Peut-être qu'on sera simplement complices mais qu'on sera heureux comme ça. La vie me donne une nouvelle chance, qu'est-ce que ça coûte de la tenter ?

— Tu as raison...

— Rentrons, il commence à faire froid. »

* * *

**Ron et Luna, qu'en dites-vous ? Ça vous paraît crédible ? **

**Comment avez-vous trouvé les réactions de Draco et de Ron ? J'essaie de les rendre plus matures qu'à leurs 17 ans et un poil torturé pour Draco, j'espère que ça vous convient. Mais ça manque un peu d'engueulade dans ce chapitre, non ? XD**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me motive beaucoup pour écrire ! **

**Petit chapitre de transition : comment Hermione et Draco vont-ils réagir au refus de Ron ?**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Emmitouflée sous sa couette, Hermione regardait les premiers rayons du soleil envahir sa chambre. Elle s'étira pour quitter la torpeur qui l'enveloppait après une nuit trop courte. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, passant et repassant durant tout le week-end les paroles de Ron et Malfoy. Leurs propos lui laissaient un arrière-goût de culpabilité. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente qui s'était fait remettre à sa place et elle détestait ça !

Elle repoussa ses draps et finit par se lever. D'un coup de baguette elle lança la préparation du petit déjeuner et le ménage : le bonheur d'être une sorcière ! Alors qu'elle mangeait son porridge, un arrêt goût de malaise la tiraillait. Maintenant que Ron lui avait avoué ne pas vouloir revenir avec elle, cela voulait dire que son plan tombait à l'eau. Celui qu'elle avait élaboré avec Malfoy aussi. Soudain elle se figea : cela voulait dire qu'elle était coincée avec Draco Malfoy pour le reste de sa vie !

« Non ! » souffla-t-elle.

Voilà, elle comprenait enfin pourquoi elle s'était sentie si mal durant ces deux derniers jours et elle ne mettait les mots dessus que maintenant : elle allait devoir épouser Draco Malfoy !

« Et merde... »

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait creusé sa propre tombe sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle reposa sa cuillère, l'appétit maintenant coupé. Il devait bien rester une solution !

Hermione lava furieusement à la main sa tasse et son bol dans l'espoir de trouver une faille qui leur aurait échappée. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle savait bien qu'il n'en restait aucune, Malfoy avait été formel. Ils étaient dans un pétrin sans nom !

Elle fila s'habiller pour se rendre au Ministère. Elle mettrait son orgueil de côté pour supplier à nouveau Kingsley, c'était sa dernière chance.

_** ooOOoo**_

« Ah, Hermione, entre ! Je voulais te voir justement !

— Kingsley, à propos de l'attribution...

— Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, j'y ai pensé ce week-end-end : il faut qu'on publie les bancs demain.

— De... Demain ?

— Les couples ont été informés, leurs proches doivent l'être depuis ce week-end, nous pouvons donc raisonnablement faire une annonce officielle dans la Gazette demain. Ainsi nous assoiront notre politique de façon officielle. Bien sûr nous laisseront aux attribués la liberté de choisir la date de leur mariage, ne soyons pas intrusifs à ce point.

— Bien sûr..., murmura Hermione complètement abasourdie.

— Hermione ? Ça va ?

— Je suppose que tu vas refuser toute annulation exceptionnelle ?

— Hermione... Tu comprends que si je fais ça pour toi, le fondement même de cette loi pour laquelle tu as travaillé si dur tombe à l'eau. »

Il grimaça légèrement en voyant le visage dévasté de son bras droit. Kingsley se dit qu'il était temps de changer de sujet avant qu'il n'ait besoin de sortir la boîte de mouchoirs du deuxième tiroir de son bureau.

« Pourrais-tu demander au Département des Relations Internationales s'ils peuvent vérifier auprès des Français s'ils confirment bien leur accord pour le contrôle des frontières à l'arrivée de Portoloins en provenance de Paris ?

— Je m'en charge. »

En retournant vers son bureau, Hermione sentait les regards de ses collègues fixés sur elle. Elle savait que la pause-café était une source de commérages incroyable, raison pour laquelle elle s'était toujours appliquée à la fuir comme la peste.

« On lui a attribué qui vous croyez ? entendit-elle.

— Weasley peut-être ?

— Il ne l'a pas larguée ?

— Si, depuis longtemps.

— Alors qui ?

— En tout cas je plains le pauvre type qui en a hérité... »

Les rires serrèrent le cœur d'Hermione. Elle claqua la porte de son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Était-elle à ce point détestée pour qu'on ait pitié de la personne à qui elle aurait été attribuée ?

Elle sortit un parchemin de son bureau et écrivit rapidement :

« Il faut qu'on parle. Ton heure sera la mienne. H. »

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle vit le hibou s'envoler. Lui répondrait-il ? Malfoy lui paraissait si imprévisible qu'elle ne savait quoi en penser.

Pourtant la réponse ne tarda pas :

« Retrouve-moi devant Gringotts à midi, je t'amène manger. D. »

Elle soupira. Manger en tête à tête avec Malfoy ? Voilà qui promettait !

_**ooOOoo**_

Emmitouflée dans sa cape, Hermione soufflait sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer. L'air s'était refroidi rapidement et l'ambiance feutrée des fêtes de fin d'année se faisait doucement sentir. Les décorations d'Halloween avaient envahi les devantures sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Ne connais-tu donc pas un sort de chauffage Granger ?»

Elle se retourna pour contempler le sourire moqueur de Malfoy.

« Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ?

— Ça ira, merci. Où va-t-on ?

— Il y a un resto que j'aime beaucoup dans une des rues parallèles. »

Elle le suivit sans trop poser de question, préférant étudier les réactions des gens à leur passage. Il fallait être aveugle pour comprendre que les voir ensemble suscitait la stupeur.

Une fois arrivée devant le restaurant, Malfoy lui tint galamment la porte. L'ambiance était feutrée et un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée. Un serveur se précipita vers eux.

« Maître Malfoy ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? La même table que d'habitude ?

— Oui s'il vous plait John. »

Il les guida jusqu'au fond de la salle, les préservant ainsi des courant d'air de l'entrée. Ledit John leur tendit la carte non sans jeter de nombreux regards curieux à Hermione.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi il m'a dévisagée comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

— Il est curieux c'est tout, répondit Malfoy en se concentrant sur le menu.

— Curieux, curieux, il m'a fixée à plusieurs reprises !»

Elle sortit rapidement un miroir de poche et vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas un énorme furoncle qui aurait pu pousser au milieu de la figure depuis le matin.

« Tu n'as rien je te dis. C'est juste parce qu'il ne m'a jamais vu accompagné.

— Tu manges toujours seul ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Comme tu peux le voir.

— Oh... »

Malfoy releva alors la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi "Oh..." ?

— Rien. C'est juste que je pensais être la seule à manger seule le midi.

— A l'évidence non. »

Le silence retomba entre eux jusqu'à ce que John vienne prendre leur commande et qu'on leur apporte le plat principal.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

— C'est un peu délicat...

— Pas de fausse pudeur entre nous Granger s'il te plaît. Joue carte sur table.

— Ok. Ron a refusé ma proposition. Kingsley aussi. »

Draco plongea son regard dans le sien et resta silencieux.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me stresses ! siffla-t-elle.

— Ta demande en mariage est nulle, Granger.

— Qu... Quoi ?

— Ne t'étouffe pas, cette caille est délicieuse.

— Pourquoi parles-tu de demande en mariage ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait toi-même le rapprochement, ça serait insultant pour ta réputation de fille intelligente. La belette ne t'épousera pas et ton chef refuse de t'exempter d'Azkaban, il ne te reste plus qu'une solution : moi.

— Oh bon sang, s'effondra Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— Ça me parait pourtant clair : on va respecter ta loi, Granger.

— Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu continues de déguster tes pommes de terre en parlant mariage ?

— Je pensais ne jamais me marier donc bon... »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne te suis pas Malfoy. Tu as sauté au plafond quand tu as vu ma loi et maintenant tu t'en fiches ?

— J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Il y a mariage et mariage Granger. Ici on parle d'un mariage arrangé, chacun de nous peut y trouver des avantages.

— Comme ?

— Tu aurais la prestance de mon nom.

— Génial...

— Tu sais que ça m'ouvre des portes, ne le nie pas.

— Soit. Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

— Une rédemption publique.

— Il semblerait que je me fasse avoir dans l'histoire.

— Tu n'es pas appréciée à ta juste valeur Granger, tu pourrais être beaucoup plus qu'assistante du Ministre.

— Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

— A d'autres.

— J'ai toujours réussi par moi-même !

— Et on voit ce que ça donne. Tu pourrais être professeur ou ministre et tu as choisi d'être une petite assistante. »

Hermione se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu as dit toi-même qu'on s'entretuerait si on vivait ensemble.

— Certes. Tu vois une autre solution ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« Non, finit par lâcher Hermione.

— Eh bien, moi non plus. Nous voilà donc coincés.

— Le gouvernement va publier les bancs demain.

— Quoi ? Si tôt ? Ce n'est pas sensé rester une affaire privée ?

— Kingsley trouve que c'est une avancée majeure qui va lui faire gagner de la popularité.

— J'imagine que notre attribution sera le clou du spectacle ?

— En effet.

— Mes parents ne sont pas au courant.

— Les miens non plus si ça peut te rassurer.

— Ça ne me rassure pas le moins du monde.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es toujours le petit snobinard raciste que j'ai connu à l'école ! Comment les scientifiques peuvent-ils penser qu'on puisse s'accorder ?

— Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir d'épouser une pimbêche donneuse de leçon ! Quand veux-tu te marier ?

— Jamais ?

— Granger, j'essaie de faire un effort là !

— Ok, ok. Puisqu'on n'a pas le choix, le plus tôt sera le mieux tu ne crois pas ? On signe les papiers et basta. Inutile de s'enquiquiner avec une cérémonie.

— C'est mal connaître ma mère.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu verras. »

Ils attaquèrent en silence le dessert quand la dernière phrase de Malfoy revint en tête à Hermione.

« Que veux-tu dire par "Tu verras".

— Il va bien falloir que tu rencontres ma mère.

— Hors de question !

— Granger, on n'a plus dix-sept ans. Montre-moi que tu as gagné en maturité.

— Je connais déjà très bien tes parents, grinça-t-elle.

— De toute façon mon père ne sera pas là... Bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Par pitié, tu ne vas pas me traîner de force dans ton manoir hanté ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais vendu le manoir, cingla Draco. Dimanche pour le brunch ?

— J'ai le choix ?

— Samedi j'accepte de manger avec tes parents dans le Londres moldu, ça te va ? soupira-t-il.

— Pardon ? demanda Hermione éberluée. Tu peux répéter ?

— Tu as très bien compris. On n'est plus des enfants Granger, on est dans cette situation à cause de toi alors essayons au moins de faire les choses avec classe. Il est hors de question que le nom des Malfoy soit traîné dans la boue par un scandale quelconque.

— Par scandale tu entends meurtre d'un sorcier par sa femme ?

— Par exemple. On fait profil bas, entente de façade et en coulisse tous les coups sont permis ?

— Soit, j'accepte le marché. J'ajoute que je tiens à avoir mes quartiers dans la maison et aussi loin que possible des tiens.

— Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. La maison est grande.

— Qui a dit qu'on vivrait chez toi ?

— Tu viens de demander des chambres séparées Granger.

— On peut acheter une maison.

— J'en ai déjà une très bien.

— Et mon appartement est parfait.

— Le mien aussi. »

Hermione le regarda, déconcertée.

« Attends, tu vis dans une maison ou un appartement ?

— Un appart. Mais j'ai une maison de campagne, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller. Comme ça on sera en terrain neutre.

— C'est un truc hideux et sombre ?

— Tu verras par toi-même, soupira-t-il. C'est bon ? Tes exigences sont-elles au complet ?

— Je pense que oui.

— Parfait. Il est temps de retourner travailler. »

* * *

**Voilà nos deux héros se lancent dans l'aventure officiellement ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de leurs réactions ?**

**A bientôt ! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello ! **

**Cette histoire vous avait manqué ? Moi aussi ! C'est un vrai plaisir d'avoir enfin un peu de temps pour écrire cette fanfic. **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles reviews ! A très vite j'espère !

Lou Lovegood : Merci beaucoup Lou pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

« Je n'en reviens pas !

— Elle s'est enfin fait remettre à sa place !

— C'est bien fait ! Ça lui apprendra à se prendre pour meilleure que les autres !

— Je suis sûr que c'est une punition du Ministre !

— C'est clair ! Mais quand même, Draco Malfoy, c'est une sacrée déchéance pour elle !

— Pour un scoop, c'est un scoop ! »

N'y tenant plus, Hermione se leva et quitta son bureau. La Gazette avait à peine été distribuée que ses collègues s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Désabusée, elle se dit qu'elle était loin d'être aussi appréciée que les sourires de façade le lui avaient laissé penser.

« Vous croyez qu'elle va l'épouser ? »

N'en supportant pas plus, elle fit irruption dans la salle de pause et répondit d'un ton assuré :

« Évidemment. Draco et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Elle glissa une tasse sous la machine à café et la lança d'un sort avant de se retourner, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, et ajouta :

« Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Les têtes ahuries de ses collègues auraient pu la faire exploser de rire si elle n'avait pas autant envie de les étrangler. Sa vie privée était-elle donc si morne que son attribution les fasse jacasser à ce point ?

« Vous n'avez pas du travail ? » siffla-t-elle finalement.

Elle les entendit détaler comme des lapins en récupérant son café. Il était beaucoup trop fort pour l'état d'énervement dans lequel elle était mais tant pis.

« Alors comme ça on est faits l'un pour l'autre ? » demanda une voix sarcastique.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'elle était sur le point de boire et répandit la moitié de sa tasse sur son chemisier en découvrant Malfoy adossé négligemment contre le montant de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Astucieux Granger : répondre à une question par une question, c'est le meilleur moyen d'essayer de changer de sujet.

— Réponds-moi d'abord.

— J'avais terriblement envie d'embrasser ma fiancée. »

Réprimant l'envie de lui ôter son air suffisant d'une gifle, Hermione attrapa Malfoy par la manche et lui fit signe de la suivre. S'il devait y avoir du sang sur les murs, autant que ça soit dans son bureau.

« Ferme la porte derrière toi.

— Avec un "s'il te plait" ça serait plus agréable », fit remarquer Draco en lui obéissant.

Hermione ne releva pas et commença à farfouiller dans son armoire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— Étant donné que nous sommes tous les deux liés par le destin...

— Par une loi...

— Ou par ta connerie...

— Soit.

— J'ai donc décidé, poursuivit Draco comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, que je pouvais bien profiter un peu de la situation.

— Évidemment...

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ton armoire Granger ? Ça me perturbe de marchander avec toi qui me tourne le dos.

— Un chemisier propre.

— Ah ? Ok. Oui. Donc, heu... J'en étais où ?

— Tu voulais profiter de moi.

— Je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir formulé comme ça.

— Mais c'est l'idée. Donc ?

— Quand est-ce que la nouvelle loi liée aux frontières va être publiée ?

— Malfoy..., soupira-t-elle. Tu te doutes que si je pouvais te le dire je ne le ferais pas.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais.

— Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

— J'aimerais déposer un projet de loi pour le contrôle aux frontières mais j'ai peur que ça soit redondant avec ce qui a déjà été fait. »

Ayant enfin trouvé son chemisier, Hermione ferma la porte de son armoire et se tourna vers Draco.

« Tu es avocat Malfoy, pourquoi veux-tu déposer un projet de loi ?

— Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, on dirait que tu vas me stupéfixer sur place ! J'ai une cliente dont le mari a joué au con.

— Il l'a trompé ?

— Tu as saisi l'idée.

— Et ?

— Et il se trouve qu'en plus d'être infidèle, cet enfoiré fait aussi de la contrebande internationale selon sa femme. Comme elle souhaite divorcer...

— On ne peut pas divorcer en Angleterre, coupa Hermione.

— Bien sûr que si, il suffit qu'elle prouve que son mari a commis une faute engageant son honneur et sa morale pour qu'elle puisse se séparer légalement de lui et récupérer ses biens.

— Intéressant », ricana Hermione en le dévisageant.

Draco toussota légèrement, comprenant très bien le sous-entendu de sa fiancée.

« J'aimerais donc que les contrôles aux frontières soient renforcés pour qu'on coince cet imbécile.

— Pourquoi ne pas le dénoncer aux Aurors tout simplement ?

— Ça serait un coup trop bas, je joue toujours dans les règles Granger ! fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

— Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, sourit Hermione.

— Pour toi non plus, chérie, lui retourna-t-il.

— Épargne-moi les mièvreries.

— C'est toi qui as commencé. »

Hermione sourcilla, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu.

« Avec tes collègues, expliqua-t-il.

— Je voulais leur clouer le bec.

— Ça a bien fonctionné. Surtout quand ils ont vu mon visage parfait dans le couloir.

— Bon sang, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être imbu de ta personne !

— Ça ne me dérange pas de leur faire ravaler leurs propos tu sais. Un peu de comédie n'a jamais tué personne.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— On fera beaucoup moins parler de nous en faisant semblant de bien s'entendre qu'en s'envoyant des bombabouses par courrier.

— En voilà une bonne idée !

— Tu parles des bombabouses ?

— A ton avis ?

— Tu me fais flipper parfois, tu sais ?

— Bref, tu veux rejouer l'entente cordiale ?

— C'est quoi ça ?

— Une période de l'Histoire moldue, je t'expliquerai un jour. Au fond, pourquoi pas. Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'empoisonner ton petit-déjeuner si un jour j'ai envie de récupérer ton héritage.

— Le poison ça fait très classe moyenne, très chère. Il va falloir monter en gamme.

— Ne sous-estime pas mes capacités de nuisance.

— Jamais, ricana-t-il. Accord conclu ?

— Tant que tu n'en fais pas trop.

— Moi ? Jamais !

— Ravale ton sourire hypocrite Malfoy, personne n'y croit. Bon, et sinon, pour ton projet de loi. Je veux bien t'aider à le monter, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer ta première ébauche et je la corrigerai.

— Tu vas l'approuver ?

— Certainement pas. Il y aurait des conflits d'intérêts. Il faudra qu'il soit approuvé par le Ministre ou le Magenmagot, pas par moi.

— Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu en validais certain.

— Parce que je vais devenir ta femme, triple buse !

— Ah oui, c'est vrai.

— Comment l'a pris ta mère ?

— Aucune idée. Je pense que mon bureau doit être rempli de Beuglantes à l'heure qu'il est, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

— A la bonne heure, rit Hermione.

— Tu ne devais pas changer ton chemisier ?

— Si. J'attendais que tu sois parti.

— Et si je veux rester ?

— Ne tente pas trop ta chance Malfoy si tu ne veux pouvoir marcher droit en sortant de ce bureau.

— Va falloir corriger ces propos indécents quand vous serez une Lady, Miss Granger.

— Je ne serai jamais une Lady et tu le sais très bien. Arrête de rire bon sang !

— Allez, je te laisse avant que tu n'attrapes froid à cause de ta pudeur. »

Il sortit dans le couloir et lança un : « Bonne journée chérie ! » qui s'entendit jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Je vais le tuer avant même qu'on soit mariés, » maugréa Hermione en déboutonnant avec rage son chemisier.

_**ooOOoo **_

La semaine avait paru interminable. Les regards en coin et les chuchotements sur son passage l'avaient bien plus épuisée qu'elle ne le pensait. Hermione avait l'impression que toute cette agitation avait en plus eu des effets sur son travail : elle avait pris un retard monstre dans ses dossiers et elle détestait ça !

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle essayait en vain de trouver une réponse à la fois ferme et diplomatique pour l'ambassadeur de France qui avait une fois de plus dépassé les bornes. Elle ébouriffait une nouvelle fois ses cheveux d'une main agacée quand on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez », soupira-t-elle.

Elle était déjà suffisamment énervée pour qu'on vienne lui rapporter davantage de boulot ! Hermione grogna tout bas en farfouillant dans ses dossiers dans l'espoir de trouver la formulation distinguée qui l'aiderait enfin à finir cette foutue lettre. En relevant la tête, elle sursauta :

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je l'aurais parié, tu es toujours au boulot. Granger, sais-tu que les personnes normales quittent le travail à une heure décente, surtout le vendredi soir.

— Je ne suis pas une personne normale et tu le sais. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Je suis venu te chercher », répondit-il en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

Hermione se figea.

« Pardon ?

— Il est temps que tu mettes les pieds dans le monde réel Granger. Tu as vu l'heure ? Le département est complètement vide et il n'y a que toi à jouer les heures supplémentaires sans te les faire rémunérer. Il est grand temps que je t'apprenne la vraie vie !

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide et j'ai cette foutue lettre à finir.

— Quelle lettre ?

— J'ai un enfoiré d'ambassadeur français qui me prend pour une carpette. »

Elle lui tendit la lettre du diplomate ainsi que son ébauche de réponse pour qu'il comprenne.

« Effectivement..., comprit Draco. Bon, Granger, si je t'aide à écrire cette lettre, acceptes-tu en échange de me briefer sur le monde moldu avant demain ? »

Le monde moldu ? Par Merlin, elle avait complètement oublié le repas avec ses parents le lendemain ! Heureusement que Malfoy le lui rappelait ! Elle le dévisagea : il semblait réellement inquiet à l'idée de passer du côté moldu. Elle trouva ça intriguant et mignon à la fois. Mignon ? Elle secoua la tête. Depuis quand le mot "mignon" pouvait-il s'appliquer à Malfoy ? Pourtant il était venu jusqu'à elle tard dans la soirée, comme s'il savait déjà qu'elle serait plongée jusqu'au cou dans son travail. Était-elle si prévisible ou Malfoy la connaissait-il bien mieux qu'elle ne le pensait ?

« Écoute, tu tombes bien parce que je ne sais plus par quelle phrase commencer cette lettre sans devenir injurieuse, alors ton aide n'est pas de refus. En tant qu'avocat je pense que tu as l'habitude d'écrire. »

Draco esquissa un faible sourire face au remerciement déguisé d'Hermione. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau et attrapa une plume et un parchemin. Il l'entendit soupirer en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par curiosité et vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Il lui trouva l'air épuisé alors que ça ne faisait qu'une poignée de jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. A croire qu'elle passait sa vie dans ce bureau sans prendre le temps de se reposer.

Bercée par le grattement doux de la plume sur le papier, Hermione se laissa aller dans une douce torpeur. Une fois les nerfs lâchés, elle sentit la fatigue lui tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb. Peut-être était-ce le contrecoup de son attribution ou le fait qu'elle ne prenne plus de vacances depuis des années, certainement les deux à la fois.

Après plusieurs minutes et quelques brouillons, Draco posa enfin la plume, satisfait. Il s'apprêtait à tendre la lettre terminée à Hermione quand il vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Son visage dodelinait doucement contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il réprima un petit rire. Hermione Granger était une femme décidément surprenante ! Une douce chaleur s'empara de lui quand il se fit la remarque qu'elle devait lui faire confiance au moins un peu pour s'endormir ainsi en sa présence.

Il ôta sa veste et contourna le bureau pour s'agenouiller face à elle. Elle paraissait si vulnérable les trains ainsi tirés par la fatigue. Les cernes violacés sous ses yeux et son teint pâle lui donnait un air maladif qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Elle lui semblait si frêle qu'il se surprit à s'inquiéter. Mangeait-elle suffisamment ? Était-elle malade ? La Granger avec qui il se chamaillait continuellement lui paraissait si loin du petit bout de femme qu'il avait sous les yeux. Soudain il se surprit à vouloir la serrer fort dans ses bras pour la protéger. Draco sursauta. Non ! Il devait se ressaisir, lui aussi devait être épuisé par sa semaine de travail. Protéger Granger ? En voilà une idée absurde ! Quand on connaissait ses exploits lors de la dernière guerre, Granger était bien la dernière femme à avoir besoin de protection !

D'un doigt il vint effleurer sa joue pour la réveiller et Hermione papillonna des yeux.

« Draco ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Tu t'es endormie », chuchota-t-il, touché qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom. « J'ai fini, je pense qu'on devrait y aller, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil. »

D'un regard Hermione parcourut la pièce et comprit : elle s'était endormie en demandant à Malfoy de finir son travail. Elle se redressa, soudain mal à l'aise. Voir son ennemi d'antan agenouillé face à elle et la dévisager d'un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas la rendait toute drôle. Elle était encore entre deux eaux, l'esprit perdue dans les vapeurs du sommeil et le corps ancré dans la réalité. Elle voulut se lever brusquement et chancela, s'agrippant au dernier moment à son bureau.

« Oh là, doucement ! Il n'y a pas le feu ! Reprends donc tes esprits cinq minutes puis tu reliras la lettre.

— La lettre ? Ah oui, la lettre !»

Elle attrapa l'écrit de Draco et ressentit un soulagement incroyable. Il avait, elle ne savait par quel miracle, réussi à dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait en des termes impeccables.

« C'est parfait, souffla-t-elle. Si j'avais su je t'aurais appelé bien plus tôt, rit-elle. Ça m'aurait évité des heures de prise de tête ! »

Elle cacheta la lettre et l'envoya d'un coup de baguette à la volière du Ministère, puis elle se retourna vers Draco :

« Merci beaucoup Malfoy ! Tu viens de sauver mon week-end ! »

Notant mentalement qu'elle était repassée à son nom de famille, Draco lui retourna son habituel sourire en coin.

« Je t'en prie Granger. Allez viens, je t'amène dîner. Tu as vraiment besoin de te remplumer et en plus, une promesse est une promesse.

— Comment ça il faut que je me remplume ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

— On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir au moindre courant d'air tellement tu as une mine affreuse, » dit Malfoy en lui passant sa veste sur ses épaules frêles.

« Je ne te permets pas !

— C'est pourtant la vérité. Allez, viens, il ne te reste que quelques heures pour me briefer sur les us et coutumes des moldus si tu veux éviter une catastrophe demain. »

Éteignant la lumière, Hermione le suivit. Elle resserra un peu les pans de la veste de Draco sur elle, se faisant la remarque que ses propos sur son état de santé n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de Harry et Ginny ces derniers mois. Se pourrait-il que Draco Malfoy fasse attention à elle ?

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Avez-vous autant aimé lire ce chapitre que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire ?**

**A binetôt !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello ! **

**Aujourd'hui voici la tant attendue première partie des rencontres avec les parents. Qui ne se passera pas comme prévu...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Guest 1 : Oui je trouve aussi ^^. Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

Guest 2 : J'aime aussi l'idée que ça soit Draco qui soit plutôt moteur dans leur relation alors que j'imagine Hermione morte de trouille de se lancer dans une relation, ce qui explique pourquoi elle freine autant des quatre fers. A bientôt !

Leslie : Merci pour ton message, ça me touche ! Je te laisse lire la première partie de la rencontre que tu attendais ! Bises !

Lou Lovegood : C'est très gentil Lou, ça me fait plaisir ! Je n'ai pas de jour de publication fixe, je poste dès que mon chapitre est terminé :). A très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

« C'est toujours aussi bruyant ? s'inquiéta Draco.

— Oui, à cause des transports.

— Pourquoi sont-ils tous si pressés ? J'ai l'impression d'être un poisson qui remonte le courant. »

Hermione rit. Draco était inquiet, elle pouvait le sentir. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le chemin de traverse où ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tôt dans la matinée, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil apeurés autour de lui.

« Malfoy, arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne risques rien.

— Écoute, on verra bien ta dose d'agitation quand tu seras face à ma mère demain. Ensuite on pourra comparer. »

Hermione soupira. Il avait raison. Non seulement il faisait un effort pour rencontrer ses parents mais en plus il acceptait de se rendre dans un monde qu'il avait toujours exécré.

« Excuse-moi. J'oublie à quel point ça doit être difficile pour toi de découvrir le monde moldu.

— Au moins un restaurant reste un restaurant. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on soit arrivé ! »

Hermione ricana doucement en le voyant jurer à voix basse contre la foule qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

« Maman ! »

Elle attrapa soudain la main de Draco pour le sortir du passage et se dirigea vers un couple qui leur adressait de grands sourires.

« Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à vous garer ?

— Non, ça a été. Tu nous présentes ?

— Oh, heu, oui, dit-elle précipitamment en lâchant la main de Draco en se rendant compte qu'elle la tenait encore. Draco, je te présente mes parents. Mes parents, voici Draco, mon fiancé. »

S'ils étaient surpris, les parents d'Hermione eurent la décence de simplement froncer les sourcils alors qu'ils étaient encore sur le trottoir.

« Enchanté, balbutia-t-il en inclina légèrement la tête.

— De même jeune homme. »

Se rendant compte que ses parents la dévisageaient dans l'espoir évident qu'elle s'explique, Hermione prit courageusement la fuite :

« On entre ? »

Ses parents passèrent en premier alors que Draco la retint par le poignet.

« On s'en tient à ta version, tu es sûre ?

— Jamais mes parents n'avaleront que nous sommes des amoureux transis Malfoy, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

— Je ne suis pas sûr non plus que leur dire que nous nous marions pour éviter d'aller en taule soit du meilleur effet.

— Eh bien débrouillons-nous pour trouver un juste milieu alors, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Par Merlin, Malfoy, on en a parlé hier soir, est-on vraiment obligé de relancer le débat ?

— Tu as raison. Quitte à être étripé par tes parents, j'espère au moins que tu retiendras pour mon éloge funèbre que j'ai fait des efforts. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il la poussait légèrement dans le bas du dos en lui tenant la porte. Le repas promettait d'être fort sympathique !

Hermione avait choisi un restaurant simple dans l'espoir que Draco ne soit pas trop mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait briefé la veille sur les plats qu'il pouvait trouver dans un restaurant italien et était soulagée de le voir sourire franchement à l'arrivée de sa pizza.

« Ça a l'air délicieux ! Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas ce genre de choses chez nous ? ajouta-t-il plus bas.

— Les sorciers n'aiment pas la nouveauté.

— C'est bien dommage ! »

Hermione pouffa, un peu étonnée de voir Malfoy prôner l'ouverture du monde sorcier.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie Draco ?»

Hermione se raidit : sa mère venait de lancer l'interrogatoire.

« Je suis avocat.

— Oh ! s'intéressa son père. Dans quel domaine ?

— Un peu de tout. Ce n'est pas aussi cloisonné chez nous que chez vous.

— Draco s'occupe aussi bien des affaires familiales que du pénal.

— Disons que j'ai une préférence pour le pénal mais c'est assez usant comme affaires alors je fais des petites pauses avec des affaires plus simples.

— C'est impressionnant. Vous avez étudié en même temps qu'Hermione alors.

— A Poudlard oui. Ensuite j'ai fait mes études en France.

— En France ? Les études de droits sont-elles meilleures là-bas ?

— Je voulais me faire oublier. Je n'étais pas du bon côté lors de la guerre », avoua-t-il simplement.

Les parents d'Hermione se tournèrent vers leur fille qui n'ajouta rien.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés alors ?

— J'ai fait publier une loi... », commença Hermione.

Elle leur expliqua ce qui l'avait amenée à créer les attributions et comment Draco et elle s'étaient retrouvés appariés. Draco était tendu à ses côtés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à fuir.

« Tu... Tu veux dire que c'est un mariage arrangé ? balbutia sa mère.

— C'est ça.

— Mais enfin Hermione ! s'emporta son père. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

— Écoute Papa, Draco et moi avons décidé de nous en accoutumer. Si les scientifiques ont estimé que nous étions complémentaires alors nous devons leur faire confiance. De toute façon nous sommes coincés alors autant faire en sorte que les choses fonctionnent, tu ne crois pas ? »

Draco se mordit les lèvres, le discours d'Hermione était plutôt bon sans qu'il ne sache si elle essayant de convaincre son père ou elle-même.

Elle se leva et ajouta :

« Je pense qu'on va y aller. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez pour moi mais je voulais être le plus honnête possible avec vous. C'est mon choix, je vous demande de le respecter. Tu viens Draco ? »

Le jeune homme la suivit en silence jusqu'à la caisse.

« Deux pizzas et deux verres de vin ?

— C'est ça.

— Tu es sûre que tu veux partir sur ça ? C'était pour le moins expéditif.

— Écoute, leur mentir de servirait à rien, je préfère les laisser réfléchir.

— Vingt-cinq livres s'il vous plaît.

— A défaut d'avoir convaincu tes parents, je me suis régalé ! J'ai hâte de tu me fasses découvrir d'autres spécialités moldues. »

Hermione se retourna vers lui, interdite. Vraiment ? Le Malfoy qu'elle pensait connaître collait décidément peu avec celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir messieurs-dames !»

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en silence. Une fois dehors, Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

« Ça te dit une petite marche sur les bords de la Tamise ? J'ai besoin de changer un peu d'air. »

Il acquiesça, comprenant que la dispute avec ses parents, bien que courte, l'avait remuée. Il l'a suivi parmi les rues encore bondées de passants, essayant tant bien que mal de n'écraser les pieds de personne.

« C'est fou qu'il y ait autant de monde !

— Les gens font leurs courses pour Halloween et on est samedi.

— Cette fête est aussi populaire chez eux que chez nous ?

— Quasiment ! C'est le seul moment où tu peux te balader presque incognito dans la ville sans dénoter. »

Après cette remarque, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas songé à le briefer sur sa tenue la veille. Un peu surprise, elle prit conscience qu'il était habillé comme un parfait moldu et qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

« D'où te vient ce sens de la mode moldue ?

— J'ai briefé mon elfe. Elle est au taquet sur les différentes façons de s'habiller dans le monde. Elle m'a été bien utile en France. Le fait qu'elle adore assister aux défilés de mode ne doit pas y être pour rien. Elle aime ça et moi je reste bien habillé en toute circonstance, le deal nous convient tous les deux.

— Ton elfe assiste aux défilés de mode ?

— Je te rassure elle se désillusionne.

— Tout de suite c'est beaucoup plus normal, c'est certain, rit-elle.

— Mon elfe est passionnée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en priverais. Surtout que je ne suis que très peu là, elle s'ennuie vite dans mon petit appartement. Elle a été élevée pour tenir une grande maison, je la fruste un peu avec mon mode de vie. Du coup je lui donne carte blanche pour la journée.

— C'est plutôt inattendu de ta part.

— Parce que mon père maltraitait son elfe ? J'ai tiré les leçons de ses erreurs Granger, je sais qu'un elfe t'ait fidèle si tu le lui rends bien.

— En tout cas cette tenue te va très bien, tu pourras la féliciter », coupa-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

Ils atteignirent les rives de la Tamise, profitant ainsi de la promenade pour admirer les lumières de la ville qui commençaient à s'allumer.

« C'est très beau, remarqua Draco. Je n'étais jamais venu de ce côté de Londres mais j'avoue qu'il a ses avantages. »

Comprenant qu'il ne parlait pas du quartier de Westminster mais bien du Londres moldu, Hermione s'étonna :

« Lesquels ?

— Personne ne me dévisage.

— Oh il doit bien y avoir deux-trois jeunes filles qui vont te trouver à leur goût, plaisanta Hermione.

— Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire Granger.

— Oui je sais. Pour moi aussi c'est réconfortant de pouvoir me balader incognito. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait d'ailleurs. Je crois que tu avais raison.

— A quel propos ? Parce que j'ai souvent raison, la taquina-t-il.

— Je passe trop de temps à mon travail.

— Tu as toujours passé trop de temps à travailler Granger, ce n'est pas nouveau.

— C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé de me protéger.

— De quoi ?

— De Ron, de ma popularité, de mes peurs.

— Toi, tu as peur ? Allons Granger, hauts les cœurs !

— J'ai peur de finir seule quand tout le monde se sera rendu compte qu'au final je ne suis qu'une fille à peu près intelligente mais sans intérêt notable.

— Eh bien, en voilà une idée réconfortante... Ce n'est pas en restant enfermée dans ton bureau que tes collègues verront en toi autre chose qu'un automate.

— Je sais. Mais je me sens tellement différente d'eux.

— On a pris part de près à cette guerre. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, ça laisse des traces. Quand je fais des cauchemars...

— Toi aussi ? coupa-t-elle soudain en s'arrêtant.

— Bien sûr, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On ne sort pas indemne de ce qu'on a vécu. On a tous perdu des gens qu'on connaissait mais le pire c'est qu'on y a laissé un peu de nous-même. J'ai mis des mois avant de pouvoir me regarder dans une glace. Toi, tu avais la consolation de te dire que tu étais du bon côté, moi je n'avais même pas ça auquel me raccrocher.

— Je suis désolée.

— Ne le soit pas. Je sais que ça fait partie de mon passé, j'ai appris à l'accepter. Personne ne me laissera l'oublier alors pourquoi essayer ?

— J'imagine que personne ne me laissera oublier non plus que je suis une héroïne de guerre.

— Je ne compterais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi.

— C'est drôle n'est-ce pas, de côtoyer toutes ces personnes qui ont connu la guerre mais qui ne nous comprendront jamais vraiment.

— Peu de tes collègues étaient à la bataille de Poudlard. Tu leur fais peur. Et ce n'est pas en prenant ton café dans ton bureau que tu vas leur faire croire que tu es une personne normale. En t'excluant, tu ne fais que renforcer leur inquiétude.

— Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle.

— Crois-moi, j'ai eu largement le temps pour réfléchir à tout ça...

— Disons que j'ai préféré me noyer dans mes dossiers plutôt que d'y réfléchir. Et puis, après la guerre j'avais Ron, Harry et Ginny. Pourquoi me serai-je faite violence pour connaitre mes collègues alors que j'avais déjà les amis dont je rêvais ? »

Draco ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi avoir à ce point coupé court avec tes parents ? Même moi j'ai trouvé cette rencontre malaisante.

— Je ne sais pas... Tu sais, c'est compliqué pour eux. Je suis sorcière, ils ne comprendront jamais mon monde.

— Tu aurais pu prendre le temps de les rassurer.

— Pour leur dire quoi ? Qu'on est fous amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Que tout va bien se passer ? Que nous allons vivre un conte de fées ? Non ! On ne connaît pas l'avenir Malfoy ! Même toi tu ne peux pas savoir si dans un an je serai en vie, morte ou à Azkaban pour avoir tué mon mari. Je ne veux pas leur mentir, je l'ai déjà trop fait.

— Comment ça ? »

Draco pivota pour dévisager Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« J'ai lancé un _Oubliette_ puissant à mes parents avant de partir en cavale. Ils ont vécu deux ans en Australie sans avoir aucun souvenir de moi. Je sais qu'ils m'en veulent toujours, alors oui, j'ai préféré partir plutôt que d'inventer de fausses promesses que je ne tiendrai peut-être pas. »

Draco resta silencieux. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la distance qu'il avait perçu entre Hermione et ses parents. Lui qui avait pensé jusque-là que la relation avec ses beaux-parents serait plus simple que celle d'Hermione avec sa mère, il commençait à mettre cette pensée en doute.

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour demain ? soupira la jeune femme.

— Un brunch, je te l'avais dit.

— Certes, mais où ?

— Chez moi. Enfin, plutôt chez nous. »

Voyant qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, il s'expliqua.

« J'aimerais te faire visiter ma maison puisqu'on a envisagé d'y vivre.

— Je croyais que ta mère y vivait ?

— Non, elle a sa propre demeure qu'elle a hérité des Black.

— Par Merlin, vous avez combien de résidences dans votre foutue famille ?

— Toutes celles que tu connais. Ma mère a renoncé à l'héritage de Bellatrix, elle a préféré en faire don au Ministère.

— Je vois.

— J'ai dit à ma mère d'arriver à onze heures. Dix heures ça t'irait ?

— Il faut une heure pour faire le tour ?

— Non, rit Draco. Mais au moins ça te laissera le temps de prendre tes marques et de préparer tes cognards.

— A la bonne heure... », soupira-t-elle. « J'espère que ça ne sera pas pire qu'aujourd'hui.

— Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas ! Tu sauras parfaitement te défendre face à ma mère. »

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir des retours ! **

**Des pronostics pour le match Hermione / Narcissa ?**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonne année à tous !**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai eu une petite baisse de régime après le Nano et j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à l'écriture. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! A bientôt !

Nanayoukai : Mille mercis, c'est très gentil !

kawaiiko : Meric beaucoup pour ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Madame JeNn : J'irai au bout de cette histoire, c'est promis ! Je n'aime pas laisser en plan les histoires ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ces gentils compliments sur cette fiction ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione était nerveuse. Elle ne cessait de triturer ses cheveux dans l'espoir de les rendre un peu plus présentables. Le chemisier le plus joli qu'elle avait dans son armoire lui paraissait désormais terne et vieillot. Même si elle savait que ses fiançailles étaient arrangées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à l'idée de rencontrer officiellement sa future belle-mère. Si à tout cela on ajoutait le fait que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que son maquillage ne lui obéissait pas au doigt et à l'œil. Un peu résignée, elle se fit une vulgaire queue de cheval et mis un brin de mascara. Ça suffirait. Elle attrapa son sac à main et transplana à l'adresse que lui avait donnée Draco.

Devant elle, une maison coquette de campagne se détachait de la verdure éclatante du paysage. Au beau milieu du Oxfordshire, la demeure parfaitement retapée arracha un petit sourire à Hermione. C'était coquet comme tout ! Malfoy ne lui avait pas menti, la maison lui plaisait, du moins de l'extérieur. Elle n'était ni trop petite, ni extravagante comme elle l'avait craint. Le jardin de devant était parfaitement entretenu et les hortensia roses et bleus donnaient une touche de couleur aux murs ocres. Elle fit crisser les gravillons blancs de l'allée, attirant l'attention de Draco qui sortit pour l'accueillir.

« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

— C'est ravissant ! J'avoue que connaissant les goûts immobiliers de ta famille je m'inquiétais un peu.

— Pourquoi ? Ah oui, le manoir, comprit-il. De toute façon, cette maison n'a jamais été habitée par mes parents. C'est ma grand-mère a tout rénové à la fin de sa vie. Je te fais visiter ? »

Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Hermione se sentit immédiatement à l'aise, la lumière qui baignait l'entrée et la salle à manger lui plut. N'attendant pas que Draco lui montre le chemin, elle passa d'une pièce à l'autre, un peu curieuse de découvrir cette demeure qui allait devenir son chez-elle.

« Ta grand-mère a beaucoup de goût ! Et ça reste incroyablement moderne avec les grandes baies vitrées et ce blanc qui met les poutres en valeur. La cheminée est sobre mais sera appréciable pour les soirs d'hiver. Oh ! »

Elle venait de pousser la porte d'un petit salon aux tons bleu pastel. Une causeuse invitait à se prélasser avec un roman et un bon thé. La pièce donna à Hermione un immense coup au cœur. Était-il possible de tomber amoureuse d'un salon ? La baywindow était jonchée de petits coussins et donnait sur le jardin anglais à l'arrière de la maison. En face, plusieurs bibliothèques regroupaient des nombreux ouvrages et à leur côté un guéridon portait fièrement un service à thé du japon.

« Je l'adore ! chuchota Hermione complètement sous le charme.

— Je m'en doutais un peu, sourit Draco fier de son petit effet. C'était aussi la pièce préférée de ma grand-mère. Bien sûr tu pourras faire le tri dans ses livres et y mettre les tiens. Fais comme chez toi ! Je te montre ta chambre ? »

La visite se poursuivit tranquillement à l'étage. Hermione était parfaitement détendue désormais. Cette maison lui plaisait énormément et si elle avait dû choisir d'y vivre elle l'aurait fait. Sa chambre et la salle de bain attenante étaient dans la même veine de douceur que les autres pièces avec cette décoration à l'anglaise vert pâle et une magnifique coiffeuse qui semblait l'attendre. Le sourire qu'elle affichait sembla rassurer Draco. Hermione caressa du bout des doigts la soie du couvre-lit et des rideaux quand elle songea à quelque chose :

« Et toi, où dors-tu ? »

Draco lui répondit par un sourire polisson.

« Juste en face. N'hésite pas à te tromper de chambre Granger ! »

Cette remarque lui valut un grand coup dans le biceps.

« Aie ! Mais je plaisantais bon sang !

— C'était un rappel.

— Si on ne peut plus rire..., grogna Draco. Un thé avant l'arrivée de ma mère ?

— Volontiers ! »

Malfoy claqua des doigts et une petite elfe transplana sous leurs yeux, faisant sursauter Hermione par la même occasion. Il lui demanda poliment de leur servir le thé dans le salon d'hiver et fit signe à Hermione de le suivre.

Une fois installés sous la véranda au milieu des ficus et autres plantes vertes, une tasse fumante à la main, Draco osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?

— J'adore cette maison ! Tu avais raison, nous y serons beaucoup mieux que dans un appartement.

— Non pas que le mien ne soit pas parfait...

— Le mien également.

— Nous sommes donc d'accord ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Au fond, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était illusoire que l'un d'entre eux abandonne son appartement au profit de l'autre. Il valait mieux pour eux tout recommencer dans un endroit neutre.

« En plus la décoration est plutôt jolie, du sang sur les murs ça serait de mauvais goût.

— N'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sentit le stress monter à nouveau.

« À quelle heure doit arriver ta mère.

— Elle ne va pas tarder.

— Je vais mettre la table alors.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un brunch ?

— Et ?

— En général on mange avec des couverts et des assiettes, Malfoy.

— Jusque-là je suis d'accord Granger.

— Il va peut-être falloir songer à réchauffer les plats que tu as préparé.

— Ok, ok, on se calme une seconde. Granger, j'ai une elfe tu sais ?

— Et ?

— Et c'est exactement le genre de choses dont elle s'occupe. Tu es la future maîtresse de maison pas celle qui coure aux fourneaux quand elle reçoit.

— En quoi est-ce que c'est mal ? se renfrogna Hermione, un peu vexée qu'il lui ait rappelé sa condition de classe moyenne.

— En rien. Ce n'est juste pas nos habitudes.

— Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais cuisiné ni mis la table de ta vie ?

— Pour quoi faire ? A Poudlard on me servait à manger et idem chez mes parents. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin.

— Même pas quand tu étais étudiant ?

— Mon elfe était avec moi en France.

— Par Merlin ! Tu es en train de me dire que je vais épouser un parfait incompétent doublé d'un assisté ? s'horrifia Hermione.

— Je ne l'aurais pas franchement dit comme ça…, se vexa Draco.

— Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Nous sommes nés pour nous servir de nos dix doigts, Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas laisser échapper à ton cerveau la chance de décupler ses capacités !

— Ok, ok, Granger, on se calme ! Ce n'est qu'un brunch ! Le jour où tu voudras me montrer comment on met une bouilloire sur le feu pour préparer le thé n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

— Tu ne sais pas préparer le thé ?

— ...

— Écoute, là ça ne peut pas attendre ! Viens avec moi !

— Non.

— Malfoy, ne fais pas l'enfant et viens avec moi !»

Draco se renfrogna sur le canapé blanc et plia ses jambes pour exprimer son mécontentement. Hermione lui faisait face, les bras croisés.

« Malfoy..., menaça-t-elle. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois !

— Un.

— C'est hors de question !

— Deux !

— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ?

— Tr...

— Bonjour. »

Hermione et Draco firent volteface si brusquement que le jeune homme manqua de tomber du canapé. Les maigres rayons du soleil miroitaient doucement sur les cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc de Narcissa Malfoy qui se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte.

« Excusez-moi d'interrompre cette dispute entre amoureux mais ton elfe m'a faite entrer. »

Entre amoureux ? Hermione dévisagea Draco qui lui rendit son regard paniqué. Par Merlin, ils s'étaient chamaillés comme des gosses et le regard de Narcissa Malfoy venait de jeter un froid sur la pièce.

« Bon, je vous laisse régler ça le temps que j'aille poser mes affaires. »

Elle s'éclipsa, les lèvres pincées. Draco décroisa les jambes et attrapa doucement le poignet d'Hermione.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir remettre cette tentative d'apprentissage culinaire à une autre fois. Ce n'est pas franchement le genre d'initiative qui plaît à ma mère comme tu peux le voir. »

Hermione se rembrunit. Évidemment qu'elle avait pu le voir. Narcissa l'avait disséquée du regard et elle se sentait pire qu'un insecte qu'on venait d'écraser contre un mur. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir apprendre à Malfoy à faire du thé ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme vital par les temps qui couraient.

Hermione ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Devait-elle suivre Malfoy ou s'enfuir en courant jusqu'au fond du jardin ? Bien que la seconde solution soit alléchante, elle se résigna et retourna dans la salle à manger. Narcissa Malfoy avait effectivement posé son sac et retiré son manteau qu'elle tendait gracieusement à la petite elfe qui ne cessait de se prosterner vers celle qu'elle considérait comme la maîtresse de maison. Avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, Hermione remarqua que Draco ne l'avait pas présentée à l'elfe.

« Asseyez-vous », lui ordonna Narcissa.

Le ton était donné. Hermione était ici en terrain non conquis et Narcissa était bien décidée à garder son territoire. On leur apporta les jus de fruits, le thé et les petits sandwichs accompagnés de toasts. Draco lança un regard bienveillant à Hermione, comme s'il voulait la rassurer. La rassurer ? Avait-elle besoin d'être rassurée ou devait-elle simplement retrouver son orgueil qu'elle avait certainement dû laisser tomber quelque part entre l'entrée et la véranda ?

Hermione attrapa un toast à l'avocat et mordit dedans pour se donner contenance.

« Donc vous allez épouser mon fils ? »

Hermione toussa fort après avoir manqué de s'étouffer en avalant sa bouchée. Narcissa avait donc décidé d'attaquer en frontal. Au fond, pourquoi pas...

« C'est exact. Ne vous en faites pas, nous ferons quelque chose de simple, de discret, rien de tapageur. Il suffit de signaler le mariage au Ministère et nous respecterons la nouvelle loi de l'attribution. De toute façon, Malfoy et moi sommes d'accord sur le lieu d'habitation et avons prévu de donner une entente de façade afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Vous ne devriez donc pas être trop inquiétée.

— Et si je refuse ?

— Pardon ?

— Mère ? s'inquiéta Draco.

— Je refuse que mon fils unique se marie à la sauvette avec une héroïne de guerre sans que les journaux n'en fassent leur couverture.

— Je ne vous suis pas, s'inquiéta Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous refusez, que j'épouse Malfoy ou que notre mariage soit fait à la sauvette ?

— La deuxième solution. »

Un silence s'abattait sur la table.

« Une seconde, il faut que je remette mes neurones en place. Le fait que je devienne votre belle-fille ne vous embête pas ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione soudain suspicieuse.

— Vous êtes une femme bien pour ce que j'en ai vu et pour ce que j'en sais. Vous êtes intelligente, vous avez des principes, même si certains sont discutables, et vous savez vous tenir correctement en société. Si on ajoute le fait que vous ayez une bonne image publique, je peux dire que vous constituez exactement ce dont a besoin la famille Malfoy en l'état actuel des choses.

— Je suis une opération marketing pour vous en fait ? grogna Hermione.

— On peut dire ça.

— Mère !

— De toute façon, mon fils ne fréquente personne depuis des années et je suis persuadée que vous avez suffisamment de caractère pour lui tenir tête. Si j'exclus la grotesque idée de lui apprendre à faire les tâches ménagères, je dois avouer que la petite scène de ménage à laquelle j'ai assisté tout à l'heure ne m'a pas déplu. »

Hermione rougit et évita autant qu'elle le pouvait le regard de Malfoy. Une scène de ménage ? Par Merlin, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. On ne pouvait certainement pas parler de « scène de ménage » pour Malfoy et elle, c'était complètement incongru !

« Il va donc de soi que comme ce sera le seul mariage de mon fils, il est hors de question que vous fassiez ça à la sauvette comme de vulgaires rebelles qui auraient fugués de chez eux. J'ai déjà connu ce genre d'union dans ma famille, j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à le revivre. »

Comprenant parfaitement à quoi pensait Narcissa, Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au point de vu de la mère de Malfoy mais en l'écoutant, elle comprenait que la fuite de sa sœur n'avait pas été si anodine qu'elle avait bien pu le penser quand elle écoutait Tonks en parler. Quand Hermione était ado, elle avait trouvé cette fuite d'Andromeda terriblement romantique, maintenant elle la voyait plutôt comme une tragédie familiale.

« Miss Granger, j'ai perdu ma sœur sur ce genre de coup de tête. Je sais très bien ce qu'endurent les couples qui plaquent leurs familles pour s'engager. Je ne veux pas de ça pour mon fils.

— Mère, ce n'est qu'une loi, tu le sais ?

— Draco, j'aimerais que tu cesses de penser au fait que c'est une loi, tu veux bien ? Un mariage sorcier est un mariage sorcier. Il ne peut être défait. Il va donc falloir que tous les deux vous fassiez des efforts. Que vous deveniez amis ou amants, peu m'importe, tant que vous faites des efforts pour vivre en bonne entente sous le même toit. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

— Oui Madame.

— Oui mère, répondit Draco en même temps qu'Hermione.

— Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai connu un mariage arrangé. Je ne peux pas vous dire que ça sera facile, personne ne vous le dira. Mais à mon époque et dans mon milieu, les mariages arrangés étaient la règle et nous faisions avec. Avec ton père Draco, nous avons eu des différends, de nombreux, mais nous avons toujours réussi à les mettre de côté pour ton bien et celui de notre famille. Je sais que vous traînez plus de bagage que ne peut en contenir King Cross mais il va falloir que vous jouiez carte sur tables si vous voulez respecter cette foutue loi. Sinon, autant abandonner tout de suite. »

Hermione dévisagea Narcissa. Les rides creusaient le contour de ses yeux et sa peau était pâle. Ses yeux brillaient malgré tout d'une lueur farouche de pugnacité. Si Hermione n'avait jamais compris ce que cette femme trouvait à Lucius Malfoy, elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle avait fait passer ses espérances personnes après les nombreuses attentes qu'on lui avaient inculquées. Même si les souvenirs des batailles flottaient encore devant ses yeux, Hermione se dit qu'un jour, peut-être qu'elle pourrait songer à lui pardonner.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires, est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter de la cérémonie de mariage ?

— Vous êtes sûre ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire quelque chose de tapageur, gémit Hermione.

— Qui a parlé de tapage ? Je parle de quelque chose de classe, de sobre mais d'élégant.

— Mère, on n'a pas forcément envie d'inviter tout la noblesse sorcière.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention, claqua Narcissa. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Il suffit d'inviter les proches et de faire filer quelques photos soigneusement choisies dans la presse, ainsi l'honneur et le mystère sont saufs.

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent. Narcissa semblait prendre les choses avec un détachement et un flegme qui commençait à les faire flipper. Sérieusement.

Elle sortit un dossier épais de son sac et le posa sur la table.

« Bien, donc j'ai réfléchi à quelques lieux de réception qui pourraient être bien pour un mariage un peu intimiste. J'ai aussi fait une première sélection de traiteurs et de décorateurs. Il va de soi que Miss Granger vous choisirez la robe de mariée chez Tissard et Brodette...

— Une seconde, coupa Hermione au bord de la crise de panique. Quand avez-vous préparé tout ça ?

— Cette semaine, pourquoi ?

— Vous avez eu le temps de prospecter et de sélectionner tout ça en une semaine ?

— Ce n'est qu'une question d'organisation très chère. Après tout, j'ai organisé des réceptions toute ma vie, c'est ce pour quoi j'ai été élevée.

— C'est le boulot de vraies personnes chez les mordus.

— Je suis une vraie personne.

— Non, je voulais dire, c'est un travail à temps plein de faire ce genre de choses.

— Et bien soyez donc rassurés de voir que je ne vous facture pas encore les honoraires », plaisanta la lady en pinçant doucement les lèvres.

Hermione attrapa le dossier et le parcourut. Les lieux étaient classés par ordre de préférence. Elle pouvait voir les notes de Narcissa dans la marge : elle avait été jusqu'à détailler l'exposition du jardin selon l'heure de la journée.

« J'ai une objection, tempéra Hermione. Ma robe.

— Oui ?

— J'aimerais la choisir chez un couturier moldu.

— Moldu ? Par pitié !

— Mère, s'interposa prudemment Malfoy. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée au contraire.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Tu sais que mon elfe est une référence en matière de mode.

— Et ?

— Je pense qu'elle peut nous faire une sélection de modèle des plus grands couturiers pour que tu puisses te rentre compte de ce qu'ils proposent. Ça permettrait de donner un peu plus de glamour et d'ouverture à ce mariage.»

Hermione n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à une réunion marketing au beau milieu d'un repas de famille. C'était tout bonnement ahurissant ! Depuis quand était-elle à ce point tombée bas pour discuter de quel grand couturier moldu elle prendrait la robe ?

« Il y a un couturier français qui est plutôt pas mal. Givenchy il me semble mais à vérifier. »

Hermione manqua d'avaler de travers pour la deuxième fois. Plutôt pas mal ?

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas trop de notion comptable de la haute couture. Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de couturier, je pensais à un modèle de mon quartier ou quelque chose comme ça. »

En voyant les regards de Draco et sa mère, elle comprit que si elle tenait à sa robe moldue, il faudrait qu'elle se "contente" de Chanel ou Givenchy. Par Merlin, on n'en était pas encore au choix des serviettes de table !

* * *

**Pauvre Hermione, elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge ^^.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des petits mots, vous me motivez pour écrire la suite !**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! **

**Je suis contente que le chapitre avec Narcissa vous ait plu ! Voici donc la suite :).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Aventure : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Je suis contente que les personnes "annexes" te plaisent également :D A très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

« Granger, tu as une mine affreuse.

— Merci Ginny, c'est adorable…

— Ne me remercie pas, on est entre amies.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? J'ai la migraine donc soit brève. »

Ginny dévisagea sa meilleure amie qui était affalée sur son bureau, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées. Elle n'avait pas menti en lui disant qu'elle avait les traits tirés.

« Je suis venue te chercher pour manger. On est mardi, tu te souviens ?

— Hum. Je n'ai pas faim.

— Je fais livrer et tu me racontes ?

— Ok, fais ça. »

Quelques minutes et un arrivage par hibou après, elles étaient toutes les deux en train de se répartir les ramens commandés.

« Bon alors, tu m'expliques ?

— J'ai brunché avec la mère de Draco ce week-end.

— Et ?

— Elle a déjà organisé tout notre mariage Gin' !

— C'est super, tu n'auras rien à faire !

— C'est l'horreur absolue oui ! Elle a prévu une réception avec barnum au milieu d'un parc d'un château je ne sais plus où avec un chef étoilé et Draco et elle veulent me faire porter de la haute couture. Moi, en haute couture ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

— Et en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ? Elle a mal pris le fait que vous ayez été attribués ?

— Non, elle l'a plutôt bien pris. Au point que ça en devient suspect en fait.

— De quoi tu te plains alors ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tout ce luxe, ce n'est pas moi tu vois ? Je rêve de me marier depuis que je suis toute petite et là j'ai l'impression qu'elle me décrit la cérémonie de mariage dont je rêvais quand j'avais treize ans, tu vois ?

— Et qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ? Tu ne veux pas être la plus belle dans un décor de rêve rien qu'une fois dans ta vie ?

— Je vais épouser un homme que je n'aime pas Gin'.

— Certes... »

Hermione dévisagea sa meilleure amie qui n'avait rien ajouté de plus.

« Et c'est tout ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait que je dise ce genre de choses ?

— Quoi ? dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Tu voulais que je te dise "Oh ma pauvre chérie, c'est vraiment triste ce qu'il t'arrive !" ? Hermione, c'est toi qui as écris cette loi, tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais. Tu vas te marier une seule fois dans ta vie, autant le faire correctement, tu ne crois pas ?

— Peut-être, soupira Hermione. Je ne sais pas.

— En gros tu es en train de me dire que tu aurais préféré signer un vulgaire bout de papier dans un sombre bureau du Ministère et qu'on en parle plus ?

— Oui, je pense.

— Eh bien moi je pense que c'est très mal commencer dans ta vie de couple.

— Mais on n'est pas un couple Gin', combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Pas un couple ? Évidemment ! Mais il fallait être à moitié borgne pour ne pas avoir vu la complicité qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là le soir du repas au Terrier. Même si Malfoy n'était resté que peu de temps, Ginny avait vu au regard que leur lançait Harry qu'il y avait quelque chose qui leur échappait. Au fond, les scientifiques étaient sûrs d'eux, non ? Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui ne semblait pas satisfaite de son sort après tout.

« Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas suivre les exigences de Narcissa ?

— Je n'en sais rien. »

Elle se rongeait l'ongle du petit doigt de la main droite, indécise.

« Si tu veux mon avis..., commença Ginny.

— Je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir envie.

— D'avoir mon avis ou de faire la cérémonie comme le souhaite Narcissa ?

— Les deux, ricana Hermione.

— Hermione ! Tu vas l'avoir quand même. Si tu veux mon avis, donc, tu devrais te lâcher. Peu importe que tu sois en couverture de La Gazette. De toute façon, tu ne te marieras qu'une seule fois. Autant faire les choses en grand et ne pas avoir de regrets.

— Peut-être en effet... »

Elles mangèrent le reste de leur ramen en silence.

_** ooOOoo**_

Draco restait perturbé par le week-end précédent. Il avait rencontré ses beaux-parents, du moins si on pouvait considérer qu'un repas avalé à la va-vite avec une sensation de malaise pouvait constituer une rencontre en bonne et due forme. Au moins, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Granger ensuite lui avait permis de mieux la cerner. Cette fille le perturbait complètement. Un coup il était persuadé de la comprendre parfaitement et la seconde qui suivait, elle faisait exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait qu'elle allait faire. C'en était dérangeant.

« Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il en arrêtant un homme dans le couloir du bureau des aurores. Le bureau de l'Auror Potter s'il vous plaît ?

— L'avant-dernier bureau à droite.

— Je vous remercie. »

Quelques têtes se levèrent sur son passage. Draco sentait une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ces couloirs le rendaient toujours malade. A chaque fois il se revoyait à dix-sept ans, accompagné de sa mère pour être conduit dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il avait détesté ce moment encore plus que son procès !

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il toqua discrètement à la porte sur lequel le nom de "Harry Potter - Auror deuxième classe" brillait de mille feux. Potter avait certainement eu une promotion récente pour que sa plaque soit aussi neuve. Il n'était pas du genre à la briquer avec amour pour se faire remarquer.

« Oui, entrez ! »

La tête de Potter quand il l'aperçut lui aurait presque arraché un rire nerveux.

« Malfoy ? demanda Harry complètement abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— J'aurais besoin d'un avis spécialisé. À propos d'un client. »

Surpris, Harry lui montra la chaise devant son bureau et ajouta :

« Je t'en prie ! Assieds-toi. Un thé ?

— Volontiers. »

L'Auror lança la bouilloire d'un coup de baguette et se tourna vers son invité-surprise.

« Je t'écoute.

— J'ai longtemps hésité à venir ici mais ce que m'a dit Granger m'a fait réfléchir. »

Harry ne releva pas qu'Hermione était à l'origine de la présence de leur ennemi d'hier. Il avait certainement dû prendre beaucoup sur lui avant de passer les murs de son bureau, Harry se jura qu'il ne serait pas celui qui s'emporterait ce jour. Après tout, si Malfoy pouvait être adulte, lui aussi, non ?

« C'est à propos d'un de mes clients, poursuivit Draco après avoir attrapé la tasse que lui tendait Harry. En fait sa femme souhaite lancer une procédure de divorce. Comme tu le sais peut-être, en Angleterre elle peut divorcer seulement si elle prouve que son honneur ou sa morale a été trahis par son mari. En soit, ça elle le sait, sauf que pour le prouver c'est une autre histoire.

— Une seconde, ça n'aurait pas un lien avec le dépôt de projet de loi dont j'ai entendu parler ? À propos du durcissement du contrôle aux frontières ?

— C'est ça. J'ai demandé à Granger de m'aider pour monter ce projet de loi mais entretemps ma cliente m'a tenu un discours un peu alarmant à son dernier rendez-vous.

— Du genre ?

— A priori son mari serait extrêmement violent avec elle. Chose dont je ne doute pas quand j'ai vu les ecchymoses qu'elle m'a montré sur ses bras.

— Sur le visage ?

— Non, rien de visible si elle porte des vêtements, le type fait attention.

— Elle peut porter plainte.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le principe, c'est ce que je l'ai encouragé à faire. Sauf que notre type n'est pas un enfant de cœur et j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle en apprenant qu'elle a déposé une plainte.

— Je vois. Il existe des programmes de protection de témoins, on pourrait peut-être la faire passer dans ce programme. Tu penses qu'elle peut témoigner pour les affaires louches de son mari ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, venir dans mon cabinet j'avais l'impression que ça allait déjà la tuer tellement elle prenait sur elle, alors témoigner à la barre devant des centaines de témoins et son mari, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle en soit capable. Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de la protéger ?

— Si elle n'est pas témoin, ça risque d'être compliqué tu sais... On n'a pas vraiment d'autre possibilité de protection. On ne peut pas protéger toutes les personnes qui sont victimes de violence malheureusement. Elle ne peut pas se rendre chez une personne de sa famille ou chez des amis ? Je pourrais dépêcher une personne de la brigade de protection en attendant qu'on en apprenne plus sur le loustic dont tu nous parles.

— Ça serait parfait. Combien de temps pourrais-tu la protéger ?

— Je ne sais pas, il faut que je demande à mon chef parce que ce n'est pas une procédure classique. En fait je sais que c'est prévu dans les textes mais je ne suis pas certain que ça ait déjà été appliqué ce genre de procédures.

— Explique-moi Potter parce que je ne te suis pas.

— Je te l'ai dit, la protection des témoins on sait faire et on connait. Mais là pour ta cliente c'est un peu différent. On la protègerait parce qu'elle peut potentiellement témoigner.

— C'est surtout une protection de personne en danger. Si le type apprend qu'elle vient chez moi, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

— Dans quoi il trempe exactement ?

— A priori, trafic de substances illicites.

— Magie noire ?

— Peut-être. Sa femme n'est pas certaine ou alors elle ne veut rien me dire de trop concret. Mais vu la peur qui flotte dans ses yeux quand elle en parle, ça me suffit pour que je la crois.

— S'il y a de la magie noire là-dessous et en plus avec une potentielle composante internationale, ça mérite que la brigade des Aurors se penche là-dessus. Écoute Malfoy, tu aurais le nom du type ? Je vais en parler à mon chef et je te recontacte.

— Si tu me promets d'enquêter, je pense que je peux faire une entorse au code des avocats et faire passer ça en protection de personne en danger.

— Très bien. Je te tiens au courant alors. »

Malfoy lava sa tasse d'un sort la tendit à Harry avant de sortir du bureau. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette rencontre. Potter ne lui avait pas faite de réelle promesse mais il sentait malgré tout qu'il avait attiré son attention.

De son côté Harry était perplexe. Ce que lui avait confié Malfoy le mettait mal à l'aise. L'avocat n'était pas du genre à venir le voir pour une simple cliente un peu apeurée. Non, s'il s'était déplacé c'est que son instinct lui dictait qu'il y avait probablement quelque chose de très louche derrière les agissements du mari. Harry soupira. Il allait falloir qu'il soit convainquant avec son chef.

_** ooOOoo**_

« C'est moi ! », lança Harry en posant sa cape sur la patère de l'entrée.

Il ôta ses chaussures, enfila les pantoufles qui étaient posées au pied de l'escalier et rejoignit le salon. Ginny attendait, un livre à la main. Elle leva les yeux de son roman pour lui demander :

« Alors, ta journée ?

— Surprenante. Figure-toi que Malfoy est venu me voir pour me demander de protéger une de ses clientes et d'enquêter par la même occasion sur les agissements de son mari.

— C'est pour le moins inhabituel en effet.

— Je suis persuadé que s'il est venu me voir c'est qu'il pense à quelque chose de louche.

— Une seconde, Harry Potter, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu vas te lancer tête baissée dans un trafic dont on ne sait quoi que ce soit simplement parce que Malfoy est venu te voir dans ton bureau.

— Hum... Si ?

— Bon sang, tu n'es vraiment qu'une tête-brûlée ! Je n'en reviens pas. Malfoy a toujours été ton ennemi et maintenant qu'il vient te voir tu le crois sur parole. Tu ne t'es pas dit que ça pouvait être un piège ?

— Tu crois ? s'inquiéta Harry en entendant ses propres peurs confirmées par les propos de Ginny. J'avoue que j'y ai pensé aussi. Tu crois qu'il me voudrait du mal ? C'est Hermione qui lui a dit de venir me parler.

— Hermione ? Depuis quand ces deux-là arrivent à tenir une discussion sensée sans s'étriper ? J'ai mangé avec la miss en question ce midi et crois-moi, elle freine des quatre fers pour leur histoire de mariage.

— Comment ça ?

— Narcissa Malfoy voudrait organiser une cérémonie magnifique, en petit comité, et envoyer les photos à la presse ensuite. Histoire de redorer leur image.

— Ce n'est pas idiot. Hermione n'est pas du genre à étaler sa vie privée mais avec une cérémonie en petit comité elle y retrouve son compte, ça lui correspond bien.

— Sauf que si on écoutait Hermione, elle se marierait au café du coin en signant sur une serviette jetable.

— Ok... Ça ressemble déjà un peu moins à la Hermione courageuse que je connais.

— Tu sais Harry, dit Ginny en venant se blottir contre son fiancé qui venait de s'assoir à ses côtés, je suis un peu inquiète pour Hermione. Tu sais qu'elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de sa rupture avec Ron. Là le fait que tout le monde soit heureux de son attribution sauf elle, ça rajoute une humiliation. Surtout qu'elle est à l'origine du projet. J'ai un peu peur qu'on la perdre.

— Je ne te suis pas.

— Je l'ai vu ce midi et elle me faisait peine à voir. J'avais l'impression qu'elle disait quelque chose et que ses yeux disaient le contraire. C'est perturbant. D'un côté elle me dit qu'elle ne veut pas de mariage en grande pompe et de l'autre qu'elle en a toujours rêvé. Elle me dit qu'elle ne veut pas vivre avec Malfoy mais en même temps elle m'a parlé longuement de leur future maison qu'elle a visité ce week-end. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? D'un côté elle s'offusque que Malfoy ait un elfe et dans la phrase suivante elle me dit qu'elle a été vexée qu'il ne la lui présente pas officiellement.

— Effectivement, ça ressemble peu à la Hermione sûre d'elle qu'on a toujours connu. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire d'après toi ?

— Aucune idée. À côté, quand je vois mon frère qui rayonne à chaque fois que je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à notre Hermione qui me fait peur à voir tellement elle est pâle et maigre par rapport à quand nous étions à Poudlard.

— Tu sais Ginny, parfois il faut se dire qu'on n'y peut pas grand-chose et que nous devons juste être là pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

— Mais si Malfoy lui fait du mal ?

— Je ne pense pas. Tu les as vu comme moi au Terrier. Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais en discutant avec Malfoy tout à l'heure, je dois avouer qu'il me semble différent de celui qu'on a connu quand nous étions adolescents.

— En même temps, nous non plus ne sommes plus vraiment ceux que nous étions adolescents. Après ce que nous avons connu, ça t'étonne que les autres aient changé aussi.

— Non, bien sûr, mais c'est vrai que le constater sur Malfoy est assez perturbant.

— Je ne le connais pas bien mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait dû quitter l'Angleterre pendant un moment. C'est certain que ce genre de vécu forge le caractère. Il faut dire aussi que depuis que son père est à Azkaban, il doit avoir moins la pression.

— Je pense qu'il l'a quand même.

— Comment ça ?

— Une pression différente, bien sûr, mais j'ai pu le constater aujourd'hui. Les gens se retournent sur mon passage et me jette des regards impressionnés. Mais pour Malfoy, on le regarde avec dégout ou peur. C'est assez étrange à décrire. Et lui, on a l'impression qu'il porte le poids de toute une famille sur ses épaules.

— Les sang-purs ont une notion différente de la famille. Pendant des siècles on leur a appris à faire honneur aux leurs. Malfoy a grandi avec l'idée que les siens valaient mieux que tous les autres et qu'il devait en être digne. J'imagine qu'épouser Hermione, une née-moldue doit être considéré comme une déchéance pour lui.

— Je ne sais pas...

— À voir au long terme.

— Hum... »

Ginny enfouie son visage dans le cou de Harry et ferma les yeux.

« Et toi, ta journée ?

— L'entraînement s'est bien passé. On a revu quelques tactiques de jeu, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

— Tu as vu qu'ils annoncent un temps pourri pour ce week-end.

— Je sais, la capitaine n'arrête pas de nous le répéter.

— Tu es confiante ?

— Si je te disais non, tu m'empêcherais d'y aller ?

— Bien sûr que non !

— En fait, j'ai la trouille, on va affronter la meilleure équipe d'Angleterre, ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait de mieux pour commencer une saison.

— Ça ne donne pas confiance, c'est sûr, mais au moins vous l'aurez déjà affrontée si vous devez aller jusqu'en finale.

— Tu seras là dimanche ?

— Je suis de garde, tu le sais.

— Je tentais le coup à tout hasard. Mes parents ont leur billet de toute façon.

— Et tes frères ?

— Je crois que Ron et Luna seront là mais pour les autres je n'en suis pas certaine.

— Je vous rejoindrai au repas le soir.

— Fais attention Potter, si tu continues à délaisser ta fiancée continuellement, elle pourrait partir avec un charmant batteur après le prochain match. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui posa un baiser sec sur les lèvres ce qui arracha un rire à Ginny.

« J'aime bien quand tu es jaloux, c'est mignon ! »

* * *

**Que pensez-vous qu'Hermione va faire ?**

**Des idées à propos du mari de la cliente de Draco ?**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
